Worthy Love
by Alleri
Summary: SUSPENDED FOR NOW; STORYLINE EDITTING Sakura is a poor merchantblacksmith's daughter. Syaoran, a handsome, strong and VERY RICH prince. Syaoran thinks no girl can resist him and doesn't believe in love. Sakura thinks love is everything. And when they meet
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: My second fanfic…hope you like it! Well, here goes…

Disclaimer: I don't own the CCS Characters! Only some of them…I'll be sure to name them once they come up! (: (Don't know their names for sure yet!)

---------------------------------------------------------

Worthy Love

Prologue…

---------------------------------------------------------

A girl no more than 16 with shiny auburn hair to her shoulders stood in front of a small brown house. She had beautiful bright emerald eyes in a fine bone structured face framed with her short auburn hair complimented her looks perfectly. Her cheeks, a rosy pink, with full lips and a small delicate nose, also contributed to her appearance.

As she raised one hand, which held a long cooking spoon, for the other held the horse's reins, and waved, yelling, "Good-bye big Brother! Good-bye Father! Come back soon! Pleasant journey to the both of you!"

She watched as the two figures disappeared. Turning to put the horse in it's stall she patted the horse and turned once more to look at the dark silhouettes of her brother and father.

A girl about her age ran up the dirt road that led to her house. The girl had long, dark violet hair pulled back and amethyst eyes. She was also very beautiful.

The girl, finally spotting her auburn haired friend said, "Sakura!"

Hearing her name called, Sakura looked up at the direction of the melodious voice. "Huh? Tomoyo-chan?" She smiled, seeing her life-time friend wave at her, trying to get her attention. "What are you doing here?"

"Ahhh! Finally! I thought that I would never find you! And didn't I tell you to just call me Tomoyo?" Tomoyo said in a breathless voice. "Where have you been? You were supposed to be at my mother's seamstress store for a fitting an hour ago. When you didn't show up, we all got worried!"

Sakura let out a musical, care-free laugh, which softened Tomoyo's angry expression. "Oh! I forgot about that! I'm so sorry Tomoyo-chan! You see, I was going to tell you that I was going to see my brother and father off. They're going to the next town today."

"Oh. They left already?"

"Yes. You just missed them." Sakura said, a bit saddened.

Tomoyo tried to reassure her, remembering what had happened to her mother. "Sakura…don't fret. They'll be alright."

"Yes, I know. Of course they can take care of themselves. Touya made sure of that." Sakura said, trying to reassure herself, also.

"Yeah. And he made sure that you were able to take care of yourself, also!"

Sakura smiled. '_This is so like Tomoyo-chan, always trying to make her feel better._'

Tomoyo smiled. "Ahh! Now there's the smile I know and love!"

"Well, I better get back to work. Shinju (pearl) here is not going to get groomed by just standing around." Sakura said, turning to the white horse. "Plus, I have dinner to make." Sakura turned toward the stables and walked, the horse following behind.

"Dinner? For whom?" Tomoyo asked teasingly. "Sakura, just come with me and stay at my house. It's not safe staying home by yourself without Touya-san or your father."

"May I remind you, you said soyourself that Touya made sure I could defend myself, didn't you? Tomoyo-chan, there's nothing to worry about. It's perfectly safe."

"Oh, sure. It's so safe that you live far from the town, beside a dark scary forest, with no one around for a couple of leagues." Tomoyo said sarcastically. "Oh, and did I forget that there might be ghosts?"

At this, Sakura stopped and turned to look at Tomoyo. "Tomoyo, stop it with your childish sarcasm. It doesn't work on me anymore. I believe that ghosts are not frightening. They saved my life once, remember?" Sakura raised her head and looked up at the darkening sky. That day was one that she will never forget. Her worst fear had saved her life. The memory flashed back to the time when she was out in the woods, looking for mushrooms.

"_Sakura, hurry up with the mushrooms! We want to eat before the year ends you know!" Touya's voice floated back to her._

"_I'm almost done! You can afford to starve for a bit, can't you? You just ate last night's dinner!" A young Sakura called back, annoyed._

"_Yeah! But that was five minutes ago!"_

_Sakura mumble to herself, irritated by Touya's constant complaint about hunger. She kept picking the tiny mushrooms in front of her, looking for the plump ones and leaving the shriveled ones for the animals. Just then, something caught her eye. She stood straight and looked at the big mushroom, never having seen one so big and juicy in her life. As she walked toward the mushroom, she spotted more of them._

_Sakura lost track of time, picking the juicy mushrooms and thinking how proud Touya and her father would be when they see the mushrooms. As Sakura bent to pick yet another mushroom, she heard the snap of a stick behind her. Sakura turned around to see who was there, but there appeared to be no one._

"_Just a thought of my imagination." Sakura said aloud, trying to stop her mind from wandering about things that weren't real._

_Another snap of a twig made Sakura stop what she was doing. Whipping her head left to right, Sakura could not see anyone._

'_Maybe I should get back, it's getting pretty dark.' Sakura thought._

_Sakura jumped as another snap went off. 'Ok. That was definitely not my imagination!'_

_As Sakura began to stand up, something grabbed her arm. The grip hardened, preventing her from running. Sakura turned to look at her captor to only see a white mist._

_It spoke with a soft whisper. "Don't run or they will chase you. They can smell fear."_

'_This is not happening!' Sakura closed her eyes and re-opened them, only to see the ghost still there._

"_Please! Let go of me. I didn't do anything wrong!"_

"_Be quiet, girl, or the beasts will surely get you." The ghost hissed, but not harshly._

"_But-" Sakura gasped as a pack of countless wolves surrounded her. "Oh, no!"_

_The ghost floated in front of Sakura, blocking her from the hungry wolves. "Leave her be. She will not be your dinner tonight."_

_The wolves whined and turned to leave, but looked at Sakura once more before leaving._

_Sakura couldn't believe what she was seeing. "Y-You sa-save-d my l-life. B-But w-hy?" Her voice shaky from the situation._

_When the spirit did not reply, Sakura asked, a little bit more confident, "What can I do in return?"_

"_Humph. That's the question I was waiting for. In due time, you will know." With that, the ghost disappeared._

_Touya's voice sounded in Sakura's ears. "Sakura! Sakura! Answer me! Sakura!"_

"_Sakura! Sakura!" Fujitaka voice floated to her ears, also._

_Sakura looked up and followed the voices, yelling desperately, "Touya? Papa? Touya! Papa! Touya! Papa!"_

"_Sakura! Sakura!" Touya came through the clearing, a relieved expression on her face. Sakura jumped into Touya's arms, laughing and crying at the same time._

"_Sakura! Thank God your ok! I thought that I would never see you again!" Fujitaka said, worried and relieved._

_Sakura pulled away from Touya's embrace and hugged her father tightly. "Papa!"_

_When her father let go of her, she looked at Touya, knowing what would come next. Sakura shut her eyes and lowered her head when Touya took a step forward, expecting a hit to the head, or worse. Instead, she was pulled into a hard embrace. She felt droplets of water on her shoulders, soaking it._

"_Ugh…Touya?" Sakura looked at her brother, only to see he was crying. This was the first time she had ever seen her big brother cry. "Touya?"_

"_Sakura. I-I-I thought th-at w-we would never s-see you again." Touya pulled Sakura closer._

"_Touya. I'm sorry." Hot tears began stinging her eyes. "I-I'm s-s-so s-s-s-or-r-ry." Sakura tried to wipe her tears, but Touya grabbed both her hands and held them in his._

"_Sakura. I promise to always protect you from now on. I promise."_

_Sakura smiled and nodded. "A spirit saved me." 'Thank you spirit. Thank you!'_

"Sakura?" Sakura was snapped out of her memory.

"Huh? Oh! Sorry! I was…thinking." Sakura smiled and resumed walking.

"I was asking you if you would like to come and stay with my and my mother. You know, auntie would love to have you and so would your dear sweet cousin!" Tomoyo smiled, trying to charm her way into making Sakura go with her. "Oh, please?" Tomoyo blinked cutely at her cousin.

"Tomoyo, dear sweet cousin," Sakura teased, "You know that I have lots of work to do here. I can't put anything off right now. I have too many things to do."

'_Well, when charming doesn't work, she'll bring on the whining!_' This thought made Sakura smile.

"But-Sa-Kur-Aaa! Come-On! You-Have-N't-Been-To-Vi-Sit-For-The-Long-Est-Time!" Tomoyo started to whine. "Come-On!"

Sakura smiled, knowing what will make Tomoyo angry. "Oh, Tomoyo-chan! Stop it! You are way too childish when you don't get what you want. I think I need a talk with your mother about your attitude. You're too spoiled."

"What! I am NOT! I AM SO NOT SPOILED! TAKE THAT BACK!"

"Ha-ha-ha! Oh, Tomoyo-chan! You are just to fun to not tease!"

"Sakura! I mean it! Will you come? I promise to come and help tomorrow! I promise!" Tomoyo raised one hand and put the other to her heart.

"Oh, you'll help of course! You'll help make a mess!" Sakura teased once more, though it was true.

"Humph! If I'm only here to get teased, then I think I will take my leave. Good day!" Tomoyo turned to leave, hoping to get Sakura to apologize and agree to come with her, but to her great dismay, Sakura said nothing and continued walking to the house. '_Fine! I'm leaving-'_ Tomoyo turned and ran after Sakura. "Sakura! Wait! Are you really not coming?"

"No." was her reply.

"But-"

"If something happens, this will be the first place that will receive a notice."

Tomoyo looked down, not wanting to pursue statement and knowing Sakura didn't want to either. Making up her mind, Tomoyo said, "Then I'll stay here with you."

"And leave your mother alone? I don't think so."

"I won't leave you alone. And plus, my mother would agree." Tomoyo said, matter-of-factly.

Sakura sweat-dropped, thinking, '_Of course! The two of them practically have the same mind._' Sighing, Sakura said, "Fine."

"Huh? Fine? As in you'll come with me?"

"Ha-ha, nice try."

"Well, it was worth a try." Tomoyo sighed.

_Next Day_

"Tomoyo-chan! Tomoyo-chan! Wake-up!"

"Leave me alone, Sakura! I want more sleep." Tomoyo turned around.

"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura sighed, knowing that it wouldn't wake her. A thought came to Sakura and she got off the bed and walked over to the door. Opening it, Sakura started to fan the aroma of the food she had made. "Breakfast is ready! I made eggs, bacon, rice cake and of course…" Before Sakura could finish, Tomoyo had gotten out of bed and was already half-way down the narrow stairs.

"Mmmmm! It smells delish!" Tomoyo said, rubbing her stomach. "Can't wait to eat! I'm starving!"

"Starving? But you ate a whole cow last night!" Sakura teased.

"No I didn't! I ate only 3/4th's of it!" Tomoyo said, playing along.

Sakura smiled. '_Guess the day has only begun!_' Sakura followed her cousin and dearest friend down into the kitchen.

_Horse Stables_

"EWWWWW! Sakura! How could you do this?"

"Tomoyo-chan! I told you you wouldn't be of any help. Well, your helping making a mess."

"But, it's gross!"

"I know! But that doesn't matter! The stall has to be clean." Sakura said. She then took the broom from Tomoyo and startedsweeping. Looking at Tomoyo, again, she teased and said, "The objective is to sweep the horse'left-overs' into the pin and dump it into the waste. Not spread it all over the stall."

"Well, I am a seam-stress. So I wouldn't know how to do this stuff."

"And a seam-stress you will always be!" Sakura laughed.

"Ha-ha."

"Come- on! We have a long day to go before we're done. After this, how 'bout a nice dinner at your mother's place?" Sakura said, knowing this would make Tomoyo happy.

"Really? Then you'll come?" Tomoyo looked up eagerly.

"Yes."

_Late at Night_

Sakura looked around her room one last time to check if she had forgotten anything. '_No. I think that's about it._' Sakura started to wrap her things in her sack, when Tomoyo rushed in with a concern look.

"Sakura."

"Tomoyo-chan? What is it?" Sakura said, worriedly.

"Sakura, there's a messenger downstairs waiting for you. He seems to have-"

"Yes?"

"He seems to have a…a message for you. A very important message."

Sakura frowned and followed Tomoyo down into the Kitchen.

Once in the kitchen, Sakura saw that it was indeed a messenger.

"Yes? May I be of service?"

"Yes, madams. Please excuse me, but I am looking for the lady, Sakura."

Sakura nodded toward the messenger, signaling him that it was she. "I am she."

The messenger's face then took on a more saddened look. Casting his eyes down, he said, "My lady, I am sorry to be the one to bear this sadnews, but you must be informed."

"Yes? What is it?"

"Madam, your-"

TO BE CONTINUED…

---------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: So how was it? Please review! And thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! HERE'S MORE…

---------------------------------------------------------

Worthy Love

Chapter 1:

---------------------------------------------------------

The messenger's face then took on a more saddened look. Casting his eyes down, he said, "My lady, I am sorry to be the one to bear this news, but you must be informed."

"Yes? What is it?"

"Madam, your-" the messenger cleared his throat. "Your father and brother were ambushed by a bandit gang. Your brother was not hurt, but your father, it seems, is badly injured and may not be able to make it through this night. I'm sorry."

Sakura felt the blood drain from her face. Sakura whispered, "Father…"

"Sakura…I-I." Tomoyo stopped and looked down, tears falling from her unseen face.

"Where are they now? What town?" Sakura asked, determined to find them.

"Uh? But lady-"

"I asked you where they are. Please tell me."

"You'll never find-uh, they're-I'll take you there."

"No. It's faster if I travel by myself."

"Sakura, what are you saying?" Tomoyo asked, bewildered at Sakura.

Ignoring Tomoyo, Sakura asked, again, "Where?"

"Por'Aghl Alaaye. (por-ahl-a-lay) But you'll never find where that is-"

Sakura grabbed her cloak from the stand and began tying it on, while saying, "I know where that is. It's a small town, east of the Soken River and two leagues west of the Nanobe Mountain."

The messenger nodded his head. "But there are bandits."

"I'll be fine." Sakura said, grabbing the sword Touya had especially made for her.

Tomoyo was determined not to let Sakura go alone. "You're not leaving without me! I'm coming, too!"

Hearing this, Sakura stopped. "Tomoyo-chan, you know nothing of fighting and I couldn't possibly fend off any bandits if they were tocapture us. Plus, you know that what I said was true. I'll be faster alone."

"But-"

"Tomoyo, I believe that your mother is waiting for you at home. You should be getting there." Sakura turned to the messenger. "Thank you. You have traveled far. There is an inn close by. I believe Tomoyo-chan here will take you there." Sakura reached into her coin purse and pulled out a couple of coins. "Here. This is for your trouble. Good day-night."

Sakura ran out the front doors, leaving Tomoyo and a confused messenger at the door. She ran to the stables as fast as she could muster and grabbed Shinju's reins and equipment. Opening the stall, she whistled to Shinju. Shinju felt the urgent-ness in Sakura's whistle and came to Sakura. (The stalls are pretty big) She put the equipment on and checked if everything was on securely.

"Come on, boy, this way." Sakura whispered to him softly, leading her horse out of the stall and jumping onto the saddle.

Shivering from the crisp coldness of the air, Sakura turned back to look at her home with it's warm welcoming light. Tomoyo stood in the doorway and seemed to be pointed at something in the direction Sakura was about to go. The young man who gave her the message was standing next to Tomoyo and seemed to be looking in the same direction. Sakura turned her head to look at what Tomoyo was pointing at but could see nothing.

"Huh. What do you think they are pointing at, Shinju? Or did they see something? Huh. I don't see anything strange, do you?" the horse nodded in reply.

'_Hmm…What could it be? Oh well._' She turned toward them and waved, signaling her leave, and ushered the horse into a fast gallop.

The harsh cold wind hit Sakura with full force. Sakura gasped as the cold infiltrated her thin line of clothing.

"I should have thought of changing before rushing off to save my family, huh?" Sakura asked Shinju.

Shinju neighed and concentrated on getting her to her destination as quickly as possible, for the cold was not his favorite, either.

---------------------------------------------------------

(_Elsewhere_)

A man dressed in dark robes walked up the shadowed room and bowed.

"The plan has been put into motion, milord."

"Good. Very good." A man cloaked in the shadows, said with an evil grin. "They will be mine. Soon."

---------------------------------------------------------

(_Tomoyo_)

"Argh! How could you, Sakura?" sigh… "When I finally convinced you to come stay over and have dinner, something comes up." I shook my head. '_My mother will be disappointed not to be able to see Sakura._'

"Umm…Excuse me, bu-"

Annoyed, I looked at him and pointed my finger directly to his nose. "And you! Why-" I looked down, not knowing what to say to the young man to express my anger at his time of appearance. Sighing once more, I said, "She paid you, didn't she? What are you doing, still standing there? Go down to the village."

"I would, but I don't know-"

"How hard could it be? If the village wasn't in the direction you came, then don't you think it was in the direction you were going?"

"I-"

"What? Do you need me to point out the direction you came from?" I walked over to the door, angry and annoyed. Opening it, I pointed in the direction he had come from. "You came from that direction. So, doyou need me to point out the direction you need to go, also?"

"Miss, I am sorry that I have made a mess of your plans, but it is not my fault. I am merely a messenger, sent-"

"That's right. You're merely just a messenger. So do what ever you want. Why should I care?" With that, I left him standing, my anger finally cooling off.

"Miss, I don't know where the inn is."

"Where do you think an inn would be? In a desert?"

"It's possible."

"OHMYGO-" just then, Sakura's face popped into my head, reminding me to not be so rude to strangers. '_Why did you stop me? I was just about to relieve all of my anger._' I sighed once more (Tomoyo seems to do this a lot) and looked at him. '_Breathe, just breathe._'

"Look, I'm sorry for being rude. Everything's been going badly. Anyway, I'm going to the village, so I might as well show you where the inn is. Will you give me a minute to sort my things?"

The messenger nodded.

"Here. Sit." I commanded,pulling out a chair. "I'll take only a moment."

---------------------------------------------------------

(_Somewhere_)

"What a day. Did you have fun, my cute little cousin?" said a playful, blue-hair youth with glasses. "I see that you're quite the lady magnet. We make a pretty good team, don't you think?" he added with a laugh.

A boy with brown hair looked at his cousin, smiling with a sly, attractive smile. Leaning on the wall, he said conceitedly, "Of course. What lady could look past my handsome face? My body is also in perfect shape."

"Ha. Don't forget about mine. I think that mine is better, though."

"What? Ha! What a laugh! Standing next to me, the ladies will think you hideous."

The older youth looked at his amber eyed cousin. Smirking to himself, he said, "Oh? Then let's have a wager, my cute little cousin."

"What kind?"

"Whoever gets the most ladies to say 'I Love You' wins."

"Hmm…sounds interesting." The brown haired boy looked thoughtful for a moment. "This will be easy. Your on."

"On one condition, I choose the ladies."

"Wha-" but he was stopped by the blue hair boy's gloved hand when he raised it to stop him from speaking. (It works!)

"Hold on. I'm not finished. I will chose the ladies for you to win their hearts, while you choose mine."

"Fine."

"Also, you have to break their hearts on the day they confess. Once done, the next victim is immediately chosen."

"How long will this last?"

"Ahh, yes. How long will this wager go on? One year. And no forfeit until then. Now let us talk about the price for the winner. No, the loser. Whoever loses will have to go down on one knee in front of a crowd and announce their defeat. And…their service for one year to the winner."

"Sounds reasonable."

The blue haired youth nodded his head. "Now that the wager's on, let us find your first victim."

---------------------------------------------------------

(_Touya_)

"Father, please, you have to be okay. I-I don't know what to do. A-And what about Sakura? What would she do without you, father?" I looked away from the white, ashen face. Not being able to hold back my tears any longer, I let them drip slowly down me face. Bringing my hand up to my mouth, I covered it, not wanting to make a sound.

'_Sakura. How can I come home and tell you that I was unable to protect him. That I was unable to save him? Sakura, please forgive me for not being able to protect you or father._'

I heard a galloping hooves outside and turned to look at the window. The galloping grew louder, finally stopping out in front of the inn.

'_Who could it be? And at this time of night?_'

I heard rustles and a struggle. Then a thump announcing that the rider was off the horse. Standing up, I looked out, but could see nothing.

'_Hmm…who could it be? Could it be the enemy? I have to check._'

I walked quietly to the door. When I was about to open it I stopped dead, hearing the scraping of the person's footsteps right outside. I stood ready to attack. As the knob turned, I pulled out my knife. The door creaked slowly open and in drifted a shadow, unbeknownst to them that I was waiting behind, ready to attack.

---------------------------------------------------------

(Normal)

Sakura opened the door. It was dark, but warm from the fire built in the fireplace. Seeing her father right away, Sakura started forward but heard and felt something come behind her. Moving with the speed and ease she had gained from long nights of practice with Touya, Sakura moved away from the mysterious person.

'_It could be the enemy. I've got to keep him from father._'

Sakura jumped to block the captor from her father. Sticking out her hand she said, "Who are you? Why are you here?"

"Sa-Sakura?"

'_I know that voice. It's Touya!_'

"Touya? What were you trying to do? Give me a heart-attack?" Sakura stammered, bewildered at what just happened.

"No! I thou-" Touya stopped and looked at Sakura. "Wait! Why are you here!"

"When I heard that father was injured and that both of you were ambushed I couldn't stop myself. What would you have me do?" Sakura said, getting angry. "Stay home and rock back and forth, wondering if the both of you were truly okay?"

"Yes."

"See? I would-What! What did you just say?"

"I said yes, that's what I would have you do."

Sakura threw up her hands. "Oh sure! And that's why you taught me how to defend myself and take care of myself in the wild."

"No. I taught you that in case there was an emergency and I or father was not there to help. Like…nevermind. I told you my reason."

Sakura grew carious. Wanting to know, she asked, "Like what?"

"Nothing. Anyway, didn't I send the messenger to tell you to stay and not come?"

"No, he didn't get that far before I started to ask questions. But don't try to avoid _my _question!"

"I told you the answer. 'No.'"

"Fine. Then I'm not telling you my news." Sakura turned to her father.

"Hey! You can't blackmail me. I'm your older brother. I can make you do anything I wish." Touya said, triumphantly.

Sakura turned to him and made a face, saying sarcastically, "Uh-huh. Sure."

"Fine, I'll tell you later. What was your news?"

"I'm not telling you until you tell me yours." Sakura looked at her father again. Walking up to him, she asked shakily, "H-How is h-he?"

Touya sighed. '_Well, at least she's here and I didn't have to go tell her that father didn't make it if something went wrong._' He looked up at his baby sister.

"H-He is in stable condition right now. The doctor said that he'll be okay in due time."

Sakura didn't know she was holding her breath. Letting it go, she went and hugged her father.

"Father, you hear that? You're going to be okay. Now all you have to do is wake up. Please." Hot tears began stinging her cheeks and soaking her father's sheets. "Please, father. Wake-up. Don't make me and Touya wait any more."

"Sakura." Touya pulled Sakura into a tight hug. "Sakura, it's okay. Let him rest." Touya moved Sakura away and looked down at her, wiping her tear-stained face. "Come on. Let's go get Shinju put away. I bet you just left him outside and didn't groom him."

Sakura laughed and nodded, despite her tears. "Okay. Are you sure that he'll be okay here by himself?" She was worried about her father. Only just this morning, he was laughing and smiling with her. Now, he's wounded and sleeping, close to death.

Touya gave Sakura a sad smile. "He'll be okay. He's our dad, isn't he? Now come on, before Shinju gets angry and finds ways to get into trouble and make our path difficult."

"Yeah. He's a smart horse. Very smart."

"And stubborn. Oh! And did I forget rude? Dimwitted? A pain in the a-"

"Touya!"

"Okay, okay, fine! No more. Although-"

"Touya! I'm not gonna let you say anything you want. He's my horse, not yours! Now leave him alone." Sakura pouted.

Touya smiled. It was always easy to get Sakura worked up over a small thing.

_Next Day_

"Touya, how long will we be staying here?"

Touya raised his eye-brows. "We?"

"Yes, 'We'. Who else?"

"Well, 'We', as in father and I, will be staying here till father gets well. You," Touya stopped what he was doing and pointed at Sakura. "You are going home."

"What? No! I'm not leaving without Father."

"Yeah, sure. Over my dead body." Touya mumbled to himself.

"What did you just say?"

"I said, 'Yeah, sure. Over the next few days.'"

"Huh? What's that's supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. Just go to the market and buy some food, will you?"

"Fine. Anyway, you owe me. When we get back, your paying for everything that I eat."

"What? I-"

"Bye!" Sakura ran out the inn, not letting Touya finish.

"Hey! Get back here! Sakura!"

Touya sighed as he watched his little sister run down the unpaved road.

"She's a nice gal, isn't she? Pretty little thing, too!"

"Huh?" Touya turned to the owner of the voice. Seeing that it was an old woman, he smiled, thinking, '_I thought it was a guy who said it. And if it was, he wouldn't be standing._' The old woman smiled at him. "Yeah. She is. That's my little sister for you."

"Little sister, huh? Must be nice to have her. Take good care of her." The old woman started to turn away.

"Huh? What do you mean? Is something going to happen?" Touya said, confused.

The old woman just smiled. "You'll see soon enough. Just take care of her. Don't worry, it's not gonna be like last time." Then the woman walked off and joined the crowd.

"Like last time?" Touya thought for a moment. '_Could she know? But how?_'

"Hey! Old woman! What did you mean by 'last time'?" Touya yelled after her, but she was gone.

---------------------------------------------------------

(_Outskirts of Por'Aghl Alaaye_)

"Hey Eriol, where did Meiling say to meet her?"

"At Por'Aghl Alaaye."

"I know that! But where exactly?" Syaoran said, irritably.

"The market of course. Where else?"

"Then let's hurry. I have things to do."

---------------------------------------------------------

_Market_

Sakura followed the crowd and looked at the vegetable stalls that lined the dirt road. Trying to find the biggest vegetables for the best price, Sakura stopped when her eyes spotted the biggest squash she had seen all day. She pushed her way to the stall, wanting to get to the squash before anyone else did. Finally at the stall, Sakura bent down to pick it up, but at the same time, another woman grabbed it.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Sakura said, apologetically.

"No, that's fine. You did naught wrong." The woman had a nice voice. She was also beautiful, with long, straight, black hair and dark eyes.

Sakura looked up at the woman, hoping that she would offer Sakura the squash, but the woman did no such thing. Feeling a bit disappointed, Sakura turned to leave, but the woman grabbed her arm.

"Wait. Do you live here?"

"Umm, no. I'm just visiting."

"Oh, okay. Sorry." The woman turned to leave. Now it was Sakura's turn to grab the woman's arm.

"Wait. Please, can I have that squash? I'll buy it from you. Please."

"Oh, you mean this? Why would you want it?"

"To eat."

The woman widened her eyes. "You can cook?" she said, arrogantly.

"Of course." Sakura looked at her. She didn't look like common people. Sakura examined her clothing. '_Silk._' Sakura knew from years of experience helping Tomoyo and her mother at their shop. "Can I have the squash?"

"Oh! Umm. No."

"What? No?"

"Yes, 'No'. I need this for my dog." The lady began to turn to go, but Sakura stopped her once more.

"Please. I'll buy that squash and buy you some other food that I'm sure the dog will like."

"Oh, no. That's alright. The dog is very picky."

"Then why would you give it squash?"

"I want him to try new things. That's why." The lady looked impatient. "Look, here. Take it. I need to find someone."

"Okay, but-"

The woman waved to a handsome group of men. "Here!"

When they got to her she said, "Do you know how long I've been waiting?"

"Sorry. Yamazaki had to find someplace for our horses. We didn't want to be prancing around this tiny market on horses and crushing everyone in our way."

"Sure. So, where are we staying?"

"What?"

Syaoran wasn't paying much attention to the conversation. His attention was all given to the pretty girl with auburn locks and beautiful green eyes.

"Syaoran, hey. You listening?" Meiling asked. "Syaoran."

"Huh? What?"

"Nothing. Nevermind. Here, I want to show you all something." Meiling said as she began to leave.

"Syaoran, I think I've found your next victim." Eriol said, smiling evilly.

"Victim?" Yamazaki walked over to them, interested in what they were saying.

"Yes, victim. You see, we're playing a game." Eriol explained the rules and price/prize.

"Then count me in."

"Alright. So who wants the victim I chose?" Eriol looked from one to the other.

Yamazaki looked at Syaoran. "Let him take it. I'll get the next, but no uglies."

"Of course. Syaoran, your next victim is…her." Eriol raised his hand and pointed at the pretty lady who was talking to one of the vending owners.

"Her? You mean the girl with the…"

TO BE CONTINUED…

---------------------------------------------------------

A/N: This chapter is a little lame, but I had to set everything up…hope you read the next! Gonna be more interesting! Already started!

I want to thank those who reviewed! THANK YOU!

dbzgtfan2004

lovendreamz

ffgirl-07

HoMaYrA

Pinaygrrl

Angel Gone Wrong

Cherryblossom93

THANK YOU!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey, this one is a little bit short. Well, I write in hopes of the best. Keep reading!

---------------------------------------------------------

Worthy Love

Chapter 2:

---------------------------------------------------------

"Of course. Syaoran, your next victim is…her." Eriol raised his hand and pointed at the pretty lady who was talking to one of the vending owners.

"Her? You mean the girl with the…"

Eriol lifted up his hand and pointed in the direction of the market stalls. "Her. Do you not see her?"

"Oh. That one. Easy. She'll be mine in no time."

"Don't be so sure, my dear cousin. She may look weak, but I don't doubt that she has a lion heart."

"Hmm. She does look strong." Yamazaki observed.

"Ha! Maybe for the both of you, but I bet I could get her to fall for me today and take her out the next." Syaoran conceitedly said.

Eriol pushed up his glasses and said, "If she were mine, I could get her all in one day." He challenged.

Syaoran looked at Eriol and said, "Funny you said that, 'cause I was thinking that you couldn't take her for a week."

"Wanna bet? Let's see who could get her first."

The two kept up their bickering. Yamazaki smirked, enjoying the constant challenging and betting of the cousins.

"What do the both of you think your doing? You're gonna get nowhere if you just keep bickering on like this." Meiling said.

"You know, I hate to admit it for I love the constant betting a fighting, but she's right. Just let Syaoran do his best on her."

Sakura bought some more items that they needed before she went back to the inn. Clutching the squash she had gotten for free, Sakura thought of the things she could make with it. I can't wait till I get back! The Yudo-san (the owner of the inn) might let me cook it for papa and Touya. Sakura smiled and skipped happily up the road.

"Hey Syaoran! She's getting away! What are you gonna do? You better hurry and do it now." Yamazaki said.

"Alright! Fine. I'm going in." Syaoran brushed his shoulders and walked casually up to the woman that Eriol had most recently picked. She was quite astonishing, about the right height and a nice build.

'_Hmm…what could I use around here to get here to talk to me?_' Syaoran looked around but didn't see anything to his advantage, but his nose picked up a peculiar smell. '_Fish!_'

The pretty woman turned in the direction of the fish stalls.

'_Here's my chance._'

Syaoran walked over to the stall with the newest catch and smoothly dumped the cart of fish, making the catch slide of and onto the ground, with no one to see him. (that's what he thought)

The woman walked on, not noticing what had just happened. Too preoccupied with her basket of vegetables she had just gotten, she walked blindly into the mess, slipping.

"Oh, no!"

Syaoran smiled at himself triumphantly. '_Here's my chance._'

Sakura stopped. She had left her bag of coins at the stall. Running back, she saw one of the handsome man who was with the black haired girl. Stopping, she watched as he ducked behind a cart of newly caught fish and dump the mess onto the ground.

Sakura gasped, not believing that he would do such a thing. People worked hard to that catch and he wasted all their effort. Walking toward him angrily, Sakura opened her mouth to say, "What do you think you are doing?" but stopped when she saw a pretty woman with red hair and a medium height. She was too preoccupied to notice the fish and slipped. Without thinking, Sakura ran to save her with lightening speed.

Pulling the woman out of the mess, she said breathlessly, "Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"Yes and No. Thanks to you! Oh, how can I repay you back?"

"Oh, it's quite alright. Your vegetables-"

"Were saved by your beast. Oh thank you again! You saved me and your animal saved my lunch!" the woman said graciously.

"My animal?" just then, Sakura felt a big wet nose slide into her hand. Whipping her head to look at the mysterious animal, Sakura saw that it was huge. She looked at it a bit more, but could not identify what it was. _'This animal. I have never seen it's like. Wait! I have.'_

(_Flashback_)

_Cold rain fell onto the already soaked road. Pouring down like an endless sea of tears. There, in the meadow, lay two wounded animal. _

_A little girl, about 2 years of age with big green eyes and short auburn locks, tugged on the cloak of the young boy in front of her. _

_"Touya, luk!" she pointed at the animal. "It's ami-nals! It luk hurt! Help it!" _

_"No, Sakura. You don't even know what that thing is. It could be vicious dogs, or wolves that will attack. Leave them be." _

_"But they hurt! They need mama!" Sakura complained. (she said this cause mom's are like doctors to kids…right?) _

_"Sakura, listen to me. I said 'No'. Now come on. Before we're late for dinner and mother gets angry." Touya grabbed his sister's hand and began dragging her away. _

_"No! I wanna help!" Sakura struggled against her brother's tough hold. "Let me go, Touya! I help!" _

_Touya got angry. Yelling at Sakura, he said, "No! The last time you helped out an injured animal, it attacked you and gave you a bad wound! You almost died!" _

_Tears came out of Sakura eyes, thinking about that brought back painful wounds, but she wanted to help this animal. She had to. _

_"Touya, please? I wanna help! Mama always say that you be kind and kind-i-ness come back to you." _

_Touya looked at his sweet little sister, always helping whenever she could. To make her cry was something he hated to do. Something he despised. _

_Sighing, he said, "Fine. But I'm not letting you help it alone. I'm coming with you. If I say get away from it, get away. You got that?" _

_Sakura nodded her head in reply. Smiling, she turned to face the injured animal. Walking slowly to it, she sang softly to calm the animal. The animasl, seeing her approach, got up and growled. _

_"Sakura…" Touya said, unsure of what he was letting his little sister do. _

_"Shhhh! It's okay. _

_As we walk this land  
Side by side, hand in hand  
I know that some clouds may pass  
But if we hold on tight  
And love with all our might  
Then the thorns in our life will never last _

_And the roads may sometimes be unpaved  
You may think that our love cannot be saved  
Though the world out there  
May be cold to all we share  
I have you, to take me through the night  
And if we hold on tight  
And stay true to all that's right  
Then baby, our love will always last..." Sakura sand softly. _

_(lyric from "Our Love Will Always Last" by Edward Chun) _

_The animal calmed a bit, no longer growling. Hearing Sakura's sweet voice, it slowly lowered itself onto it's paws. _

_Sakura continued singing. _

_"See the sunrise in the sky  
Kiss the sunset as we lie  
At night, I'll never leave your side  
But I know someday  
I'll be gone, and you'll be gray  
Oh, darling, wish that I could heal your pain... _

Though the world out there  
May be cold to all we share  
I have you, to take me through the night  
And if we hold on tight  
And stay true to all that's right  
Then baby, our love will always last...

And if we hold on tight, stay true to all that's right  
Then baby, our love will always last."

_Sakura reached the wolves. They looked badly wounded. Bending down to examine the wound, Sakura heard it growled lowly. Sakura turned her head and saw that Touya was treading slowly to her. Knowing why the animals was growling, she whispered to it's ear, telling it that Touya was not going to harm it. _

_"Touya, don't come. They not like you." Sakura said, hearing the growl continue. _

_"But-" _

_"Okay. Come if you wanna get hurt." Touya stayed where he was. _

_Examing closely, Sakura saw that they was protecting something. Moving the wolf that seemed to be the female's paws, Sakura gasped at what she saw. It was a tiny animal, unlike anything she had ever seen. It's coat was of a golden yellow and was shiny, despite the loss of light. _

_When Touya had heared Sakura gasp, he ran over. Looking over her shoulders, he saw the mysterious creature. _

_"What is that?" _

_"Iono." Sakura said, softly. _

_"It looks weak. Come on. We'll take them back to the house. Hurry. It's getting late and cold." Touya picked up on of the wolves, which seem to be unconscious. _

_The other one, male, got up and growled at Touya. Sakura walked over to it and stroked it's messy fur. _

_"Shh…it okay! Big brother gonna help." _

_The male wolf seem to oblige to what they were doing and limply followed. _

_"Almost there." _

_Next day…_

_"Mama, they okay?" Sakura said, sleepily. _

_"Yes, honey. But-" Nadeshiko stopped sadly. "The mother wolf, she is sleeping and is not going to wake up anymore." _

_"Huh? But why, Mama?" _

_"Sakura-" _

_"Mother! Father! Sakura! They're awake!" Touya yelled from the shed. _

_Sakura rushed to the shed and looked at the wolves. The male wolf had gotten up and had put the female wolf on it's back. It looked up at them and bowed it's head. _

_"What they doing?" Sakura asked, curious. _

_The wolf walked up to Sakura and dropped the little mysterious animal into her opened hand. It looked at Sakura and in it's eyes, it seemed to want Sakura to take good care of it. _

_"Okay." Sakura nodded. _

_It awoke instantly, when the wolves had gone. It looked at Sakura and Sakura heard a voice inside her head. _

_"I will re-awaken when the time is right. I will be your guardian when you are of age. I will teach you to hone your skills and be strong." _

_The voice disappeared along with the small animal. _

_"Wait!" _

_"Sakura, who are you talking to?" Touya asked. _

_"No-Nothing." _

(_End of_ _Flashback_)

Letting out a big gasp, Sakura pointed at her to be guardian and said, "It's you!"

The animal nodded in response. Like before, his strong deep voice sounded in her head, where no one else can hear.

"Yes, it is time. I will now awaken the powers long buried deep inside of you and teach you to hone them. You are still too young, but strong enough to use your powers. My lady, from now on, I shall be your guardian. I shall be your sensei. And I shall be your power. You are ready. You will become the mistress of…"

TO BE CONTINUED…

---------------------------------------------------------

A/N: It's short, yes I know. I warned you of that already! Haha…anyway, the next chapter of the story is on its way. I'm trying to write these things as fast as I can. I don't want to disappoint my audience, which is you!

THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! I really appreciate them! thank you!

p.s. the next chapter will be in in a couple of days…so hold on to your seats!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:Here's another part of the story! I'll make is short so that you will be able to get to the story. Please review if you done…you don't have to…I just like to hear from my audience…

Here's the story!

---------------------------------------------------------

Worthy Love

Chapter 3:

---------------------------------------------------------

"Yes, it is time. I will now awaken the powers long buried deep inside of you and teach you to hone them. You are still too young, but strong enough to use your powers. My lady, from now on, I shall be your guardian. I shall be your sensei. And I shall be your power. You are ready. You will become the mistress of…" but before the voice could finish, itfaded.

"Umm…excuse me."

The voice of the lady Sakura had just saved, brought her out of her thoughts.

"Huh?"

"I wanted to know your name." the woman asked sweetly.

"Oh. I'm Sakura. Kinomoto Sakura. Nice to meet you." Sakura said with a smile.

"Oh! So you're the daughter of Fujitaka, am I right?"

"Yes. How did you-"

"Your father is my father's favorite smithy and merchant. My father travels everywhere, and will always come back with one of your father's items. He will do anything, i believe, to get a hold of your father's weapons or items."

"Oh?"

"Sorry, how rude of me. I asked your name and yet did not tell you mine. I'm Sasaki Rika. Nice to be of acquaintance." She said with a lit nod.

"Sasaki Rika? The daughter my father wanted me to meet? Is it really you?" Sakura said, eyes wide.

"Yes. So you've heard of me, then."

"Don't you remember? I think it was, maybe, 6 or 7 years ago that we met."

"6 or 7? Oh! Right! I remember it now. It was on the day I was celebrating the day of my birth." Rika said, one finger on her chin. "Yes! It was! How could I forget?"

Sakura nodded her head. "Who else was there? Do you remember Tomoyo-chan, my cousin?"

Rika nodded. "Yes, I do. The one who knew so much about clothing materials. She saved my mother's dress, I believe."

"Uh-huh! That's Tomoyo-chan for you!" Sakura let out a melodious laughter.

"Do you remember Yanagisawa Naoko and Mihara Chiharu?"

"Yes! Naoko-chan was the one with glass frames, am I correct? And Chiharu-chan was the more violent one?" Sakura smiled, remembering those two.

"I would believe so. How much I miss them now." Rika said a bit saddened.

As the two girls bonded and got reacquainted, Syaoran gaped at the two. They both looked like long lost angels, finally finding one another again. They both glowed with beauty. As Syaoran watched, another woman, much older, went over to the two ladies. She had long red hair and was dressed in formal, sophisticated clothing.

Syaoran decided to go join the ladies as well. He walked toward them as casually as he can, thinking of questions to ask them.

'_I'll walk up to them casually and pretend to care if they were alright or not. Then, I'll just ask them for their names and if they lived here. Easy!_' Syaoran thought and smiled to himself.

As he got near, he opened his mouth to ask if they were alright, but stopped when the auburn haired beauty pointed at him and said, "It was you!"

Confused, Syaoran said, "Huh? Me?"

Sakura marched forward and pointed at his chest. "I saw you dump that cart of fish. Why would you do such a thing? Do you know how much work people had put into catching all those fish?"

"Uh I…I'm sorry?"

"I'm sorry is not going to help much in this situation. You could offer labor to the person who's cart of fish you dumped. I think that would be a much better thing." Sakura said.

"What? Do you know who I am?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura looked at him and said determinedly, "I don't know who you are nor do I care, although I do care about the poor person who just lost their days worth of labor."

This made Syaoran a little angry, but who could ever get mad at someone like Sakura?

Syaoran opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by the older woman with red hair.

"Excuse me, but I believe that Sakura here is quite right." She had a very strong and sophisticated voice.

"I do believe that Sakura-chan is right, also." Said Rika.

Syaoran looked at his victim. She was smiling at him sweetly, but what she said, he didn't quite agree. Actually, he didn't agree at all.

"Whatever. I said I was sorry. I'll be leaving, now."

As Syaoran turned to leave, his face met with that of a wet nose. The thing growled loudly and made Syaoran jump.

Pointing to the creature, Syaoran said, more like screamed, "What the Hell is that?"

"That's my Guar…uh pet. His name is…uh…Kero. Right Kero?" Sakura said.

Kero roared his approval and walked up to Sakura, nuzzling the top of his head on Sakura's thigh.

"Whatever. Just keep that thing away from me." Syaoran got up and started to walk away.

Eriol and Yamazaki had watched the whole trial and burst out laughing. As Syaoran limped to them, they laughed harder, Yamazaki falling on the floor in fits of laugher.

"Shut up! Stop laughing! It's not funny!" Syaoran yelled, angry that his plan was ruined.

When Eriol finally got control of his laughter, he took off his glasses and wiped them on his tunic, casually. Putting them back on, he said, "My dear sweet cousin, what were you planning on doing?" Eriol had already figured out the plan when he saw Syaoran walking toward the cart of fish. "It seems that your plan failed miserably. I'm sorry to say this, but your time is running out. Remember, you said that you could get her in one day. You better hurry. The auburn haired angel has taken your victim."

"Will you shut it? I know that already." Syaoran went to Yamazaki and kicked him on the shins. "Hurry up and let's go, will you?"

Yamazaki, still laughing on the ground, stifled his laughter as best he could and got up. Grinning widely, he stood up and said, "Yes, sir."

"Syaoran! Eriol! Yamazaki! Hurry!" Meiling yelled. "I'm in need of my beauty sleep and we need to find an inn, quickly!"

Syaoran looked in the direction of the yell and saw that Meiling carried six bags of new items and two bags of luggage.

"Guess her shopping is done." Eriol said.

"She needs lots of beauty sleep to get all those wrinkles out." Syaoran mumbled to himself.

"What was that, dear cousin?"

"Nothing. Let's go find an inn so I can get on with my victim."

All three followed Meiling with a slow pace, tired from the trip. As they neared the biggest inn, Yamazaki stopped and and grinned widely, saying, "Let eat! I'm starving. Hey, Syaoran, how about some fish?"

Yamazaki burst out with the laughter he had stifled earlier. Letting it all out, he said, "Man! That just made my day!"

"Shut up! Shut it before you find yourself unemployed!" Syaoran threatened.

Eriol stood back and watched the two fight. Smiling to himself, he wiped his glasses again and put them on.

---------------------------------------------------------

(_Inn_)

"Touya! I'm back! And I brought guests."

"Oh, great! More mouths to feed! How am I suppose to tell Yudo that we have more people? He can't give everyone free food you know." Touya said.

Yudo had been a good friend of Fujitaka and Touya for as long as he could remember. He was like an uncle to Touya and Sakura, feeding and giving them rooms in the inn for free. When their mother had died, Touya and Sakura spent a year living with Yudo, for their father had to go on a trip to tell Nadeshiko's family about the news.

"I can bring any guest I want Touya! You don't own this inn, Yudo does! It's his decision."

"I'm your older brother, so you have to listen to me no matter who's inn it is." Touya triumphantly said.

"No I don't! I don't have to listen to a thing you say."

"Yes you do and you know it."

Sakura pouted and looked away. "So do you really want me to tell the guests to go away?"

Yudo came out of the kitchen and smiled. The two siblings were at it again. Always in arguments and never in peace.

'_I Guess that's love for you._' He thought to himself as his smile widened.

"Yes!"

"Are you sure?" Kaho said as she walked in. Touya, seeing who it was, widened his eyes as his mouth fell involuntarily open.

Smiling she said, "It's been a long time, Touya. I see that you've become more handsome over the time. How have you been?"

Realizing that his mouth was hanging ajar, quickly closed it and said, "K-Kaho. I've been good. And you?"

"I've been well."

Sakura noticed that Yudo had come out of hiding and was standing with an apron on. Sakura walked to Kaho and linked her arm into hers. With the other, she hooked it in Rika and walked briskly to Yudo.

"Yudo-san, may I introduce you to Mizuki Kaho." Sakura nodded in the direction of Kaho. Nodding in the direction of Rika, Sakura said, "And this is my friend, Sasaki Rika."

Yudo smiled at the three ladies. "Nice to meet you both and welcome. Eat with us. I've been preparing dinner."

The word dinner reminded Sakura of the vegetables she had gotten from the market.

"Yudo-san! I forgot to tell you that I went to the market today and got some great vegetables for dinner." Sakura unlinked her arms from Kaho and Rika, walking over the table where she had place the basket of vegetables. Picking up the basket she brought it to Yudo.

"Here they are."

"These are beautiful! Big and plump." Yudo said happily.

"I got them for a good price and the squash for free!" Sakura said proudly.

"I'll go and cook them now. Does anyone want to help?"

"Of course." Chimed the three girls in unison.

"Great! This way." Yudo said as he led them into the kitchen.

Sakura stopped before going through the doors. Looking back at Touya, she stuck out her tongue and pulled down on one of her eyes.

"Why you little-" Touya said.

Sakura laughed and ran into the safety of the kitchen. Hearing the word "Kaijuu" called after her.

---------------------------------------------------------

(_Elsewhere_)

A man dressed in pitched black robes walked toward an open window. As he stuck out his left arm, a huge crow landed heavily onto the outstretched arm.

Rubbing the bottom of the birds beak, the man said, in a cold unemotional voice, "Have you found them?"

The crow cawed loudly.

"Ahh. Good. They'll be mine. Soon." The man stuck out his arm once more to let the crow fly off. "Go and watched them."

As the crow flew away, the man laughed harshly.

"Mistress of the Moon. Soon, you will be mine. I will have the power I have searched and waited for, for so long." He smiled wickedly and walked back into the everlasting darkness.

---------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I know that this is a really short one, but it was a good ending for the 3rd chapter, don't you think? More to come! I'll update as soon as possible! (you all know I will!)

Thank you to all the reviews! I really enjoy reading them and I appreciate it! Thanks again to all of you that reviewed! And thank you audience, for taking time to read my story!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: thanks for the many reviews! Here's more! And sorry for the late update! I was sick…couldn't think right…well, anyway, I'm back! With lots of ideas!

---------------------------------------------------------

Worthy Love

Chapter 4:

---------------------------------------------------------

"Mistress of the Moon. Soon, you will be mine. I will have the power I have searched and waited for, for so long." He smiled wickedly and walked back into the everlasting darkness.

---------------------------------------------------------

Sakura awoke to the soft snores of her friends. Sitting up, she looked around to see that they were both were still asleep. Sakura smiled. She had always been surrounded by her friends. Never once was she alone to face anything by herself. She knew they would always be there for her, no matter where she went, she would find someone.

Hearing the chirping of the birds outside, Sakura got up and walked soundlessly to the door of her bedroom. Once there, she opened the door and slipped past the opening, into the darkness of the hall. Sakura sighed. She hated the way the hall was always so dark and cold. She would have to tell Yudo to install some more windows. Walking to the bathing room, Sakura turned on the lanterns to lighten up the dark hall.

'_The fire from the lamps would warm up the hall a bit so it wouldn't be so cold._' Sakura thought to herself.

As she neared the bathing room, Sakura heard whispers.

"So how far have you guys been playing this ridiculous game?" the voice sounded care-free and relaxed.

"Ridiculous? May I remind you that you joined the game when hearing the price of the loser? Also, you joined because you said that you were bored and wouldn't mind finding out how many girls would confess they love you in a year." A cold voice said angrily.

The next voice was more impassive and aloof. "A game it is. No use fighting over it." The sound of moving water indicated that he stood from where he perched. "Let's hurry. We have to get back. Your mother will be angry if we are but a second late."

Sakura heard the footsteps approach the door and she quickly opened the door closest to her.

'_A closet, how convenient._' Sakura thought, smiling to herself. As the footsteps grew louder, her heart thumped louder.

"Someone was just here."

"Oh? And why do you say that, Syaoran?"

"Shhh! You're not suppose to say my name! You idiot!"

"Be quiet! The both of you!"

The voices stopped. Sakura listened for a bit more to make sure that they were gone, yet she felt a presence just beside the door.

All of a sudden, Sakura's senses increased intensely. She could hear the breathing from all three men standing right on the other side. She also felt an aura from all three, except two of them were exceptionally strong in power.

'_Who could they be? And what is this? How am I able to hear their breathing and be able to fell an aura? How can this be? What is going on?_'

Sakura almost shrieked from fright when Kero, her 'Guardian' popped out of no where.

'_Mistress. You have finally awoken your powers._'

Sakura whispered as quietly as she could. "What are you talking about? And how did you just appear?"

'_I am your Guardian, am I not? When you awoke your powers, my own power linked to yours._'

"What!" Sakura said, a but too loudly.

"Did you hear that? There's something behind that door."

The footsteps of one of them treaded softly closer.

'_Oh, no! What am I gonna do?_'

"Where have you all been! Do you know what time it is! We have to leave, NOW!" screamed a female voice.

The footsteps of the advancing man stopped.

"Fine, were coming."

Three different footsteps treaded away.

Sakura sighed. Still alert with her new senses, Sakura slowly opened the door. As she started back to her original destination, she noticed that Kero was following her.

Turning to the giant animal, she said, "Umm, I would like to be alone when I take my bath. Is that alright?"

'_Of course, my lady._' Kero stood where he was and didn't move.

"Oh, right! Umm, please wait in my room. No, you can't. Rika and Kaho are in there. Hmm…where to put you?" Sakura thought for a moment. "There's no place where you will be safe. I'm not saying this to offend you, but can't you just disappear until I come fetch you?"

'_I wish it were that easy, my lady, but it is not. Since you have awakened your powers, I will have to be here with you till you are capable of controlling your new found powers._'

"So that means that you are stuck here with me?"

'_Yes, Mistress_."

"Alright, then. I guess you'll just have to come with me."

Sakura led the way into the bathing room. A thin mist still lingered from the bath before. Sakura went to the spout and turned on the cold water. As the water poured out of the spout, Sakura went around and built a small fire.

Looking around, Sakura could not find the sweet liquid for the bath. "Oh, no. Don't tell me I left it in my room!"

'_Don't worry, my lady. I will fetch it for you._'

"Huh?"

Kero turned to leave, but he didn't turn toward the door. Instead, he turned in the direction of Sakura's room and walked toward the wall. Kero began to glow and his shape started to fade as Sakura watched with fascination. Once he was through the wall, Sakura let out her breath, which she didn't know she was holding.

Sakura decided to take off her gown, before Kero could get back. Wrapping herself with a towel, Sakura waited at the edge of the tub for Kero. A few minutes later, Kero appeared the way he had gone, carrying in his mouth the bathing liquid. He walked toward Sakura and handed her the bathing liquid.

'_Mistress, I hope that is what you are looking for._'

Smiling to herself, Sakura said cheerfully, "Yes it is! Thank you so much!" Sakura pecked a quick kiss on top of Kero's head and opened the bottle.

While pouring the aroma filled liquid into the very warm water, Sakura thought of what Kero had done.

"Can I ask you something?"

'_Anything you wish, Mistress. I will answer to the best of my abilities._'

"Oh. Okay. Well, umm, it's about what you just did."

'_Does it scare you, Mistress?_'

"Well, yes. A bit, but it fascinates me more. How-how did you do that?"

Kero chuckled to himself, or at least that was what it seemed. '_I will tell you when it is time for you to know. For now, we must think of a plan._'

Sakura tilted her head to the side, confused. "A plan? Whatever for?"

'_I am to be your Guardian, to never leave your side. Now that your powers are awaken, I cannot follow you around like I did before.'_

"Huh? What do you mean 'like before'?"

'_You did not notice me, but I was always with you that fateful day you rescued me. Do you not remember?_'

"That day I will never forget, but you disappeared. I thought that you left."

'_No. I was always with you, but only in spirit._'

"Well, you've obviously have grown. How?"

'_I grow as you do. If you were to be young forever, so will I, Mistress._'

"Oh, of course."

Sakura felt the temperature of the water and decided to get in.

"Ahh…this feels so good."

(_Sometime later_)

"Eeek! Sakura! Who-No! What is that!"

Kaho smiled at the femininity of Touya's scream, but was also very curious about Sakura's new pet. Rika laughed quietly to herself, though she would also like to know what kind of animal Sakura's new pet was.

"Ahh…I was gonna inform you all yesterday, when umm, I decided to make this animal my pet. I guess I forgot. It must have slept outside."

"What the hell are you talking about!" Touya yelled, confused and scared witless.

Kaho then walked over to the animal. "So, this one is the same one from the market?" Inspecting Kero some more, Kaho said, "So it is! I didn't pay much attention to it earlier, for I was too busy catching up to you, Sakura."

"Hmmm, that's what I thought. I knew that I had met Kero earlier, but I just couldn't remember." Rika said.

Kaho furrowed her eyebrows together. "Keroberos? Is that you?"

Kero nodded his head.

"Wha? You know him?" Sakura said, surprised. "But how?"

"Oh! We traveled together for a bit, when he was just a babe. His mother was my guardian."

"His mother?"

"Yes. I let her go to follow her own dreams. It seemed that she fell for a certain wolf." Kaho was lost in thought.

"That was when we found him! I-" Sakura stopped and looked quickly at Touya. He had a suspicious look about his face. "Uh, I mean, that's great for what you did for her. She must have been happy."

"Sakura, is that-" Touya began.

"Wow! Look at the time! I think that Kaho and Rika would like to be on their way now. I'll see them off!" Sakura ran quickly and grabbed the hands of both of the girls.

"Sakura!"

Sakura stopped, but not for Touya. Letting go of both the girls, Sakura lifted her hand and pointed to the person who was entering.

"You!"

"You!" said a cold voice.

---------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I know that this chapter was kinda lame…just bare with me…


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Here…thanks for the reviews…I'll always be thanking you guys! Keep reading!

---------------------------------------------------------

Worthy Love

Chapter 5:

---------------------------------------------------------

"You!"

"You!" said a cold voice.

"Me," Waved a young man, who's eyes seemed like they were closed.

"I myself,her, andus." A another young man with blue-ish hair entered with a young girl following behind. "Now that we're all introduced, how about some food? I'm starving."

"I'm ravenous! Let's eat before I starve to death, shall we?" The dark, blue haired woman said.

"Umm, hello." Rika said. She eyed the man with the messy chestnut hair. "I see that it is you, again."

Syaoran ignored his companions and looked at the young woman who spoke to him. Noticing that it was his victim, he smiled charmingly and said, "I see that we meet, again. Is this not fate?"

"Fate? Ha! You were the one who dumped the cart of fish, which made Rika here slipped. I'm beginning to think that you did that on purpose!" Sakura said, accusingly, finger still pointed.

"On purpose? I assure you that it was accidental." Syaoran said, turning on his charms. "Please," Syaoran grabbed one of Sakura's hands and kissed it softly. "do not take it the wrong way." He said, smiling at Sakura.

"Huh?" Sakura took her hand away, wiping it on her apron she had put on after the bath.

Touya, seeing what Syaoran had just done, walked over to him and yelled angrily, "Don't touch my sister, you baka!"

Syaoran looked over to Touya and smiled evily. "Baka? I think you must be mistaken, for I am no baka." Syaoran smiled again and said, "I don't think that I am the baka here. Though, you seem to match the description perfectly."

"Why you!" Touya ran and grabbed Syaoran on the shirt. "I'll-"

"Touya! Don't-"

"I'm not gonna kill him, Sakura, if that's what you're thinking. I'm just gonna slap him around a bit 'til he's on the brink of death."

"Oh? Let's see what you can do." Syaoran challenged.

"Umm…Syaoran, didn't we come here to-"

"I'll handle this. This Baka here will be easy."

"What! Ha! Let me show you what you're messing with."

"Touya!" Sakura said loudly. "You there!" Sakura pointed at Syaoran. "Stop this! Now!"

The two men ignored Sakura and looked at each other determinedly, sizing the other up and not backing down.

Kaho decided to intervene. She walked between the two and said casually, "Please, we are all adults here, are we not?"

This caused Meiling to snort. "Adult? Syaoran? An adult? Really! That would be the day I die!" Laughing Meiling slapped her thigh and said, "Syaoran, an adult! This is the funniest thing I've ever heard!"

Syaoran finally broke eye contact with Touya and looked over at Meiling, annoyed. "What the hell did you just say!"

"I SAID THAT HEARING YOU BE CALLED AN ADULT IS THE MOST HILARIOUS THING THAT I HAVE EVER HEARD!" Meiling said, not a bit intimidated by Syaoran's icy stare.

"You-"

"Dinner's ready!" Everyone stopped and looked at Yudo. "Oh! Was I interrupting something-"

"No! No." Sakura said hurriedly.

"Let's all go eat, shall we?" Rika put in.

Touya, still annoyed at Syaoran, said, "Yeah, lets." He started to go toward the table were the food was set up, but stopped. "Oh! I almost forgot. ONLY PEOPLE WHO ARE PAYING TO STAY AND ARE LIVING HERE CAN EAT. So sorry." Smiling, he added, "It seems that we don't have any more rooms for you, either. So about that, too. Guess you'll just have to go somewhere else." With that, Touya walked casually to the table of food.

Syaoran smiled and walked up besides Touya. "I'll just inform you that it was I who bought the last of the rooms here."

"What!" Touya stopped and grabbed onto the back of Syaoran's collar. "You're staying here!"

"Touya, that's no way to treat my customers. He's a paying customer. Let him go." Yudo went back to the table of food and began distributing the delicious aroma smelling food.

_Later_

"The stars are beautiful."

"Yes."

A long moment of silence stretched between the two.

"Are you really going back? Can you not stay any longer?"

Sighing, Rika smiled at her childhood friend. "Sorry Sakura, but I have to get back. You know how Terada gets."

At this, Sakura too sighed. "Well, then. If you have to." Sakura looked at her friend once more. Hugging her, Sakura whispered, "You're gonna visit, right?"

"Of course. This is my hometown, after all." Rika broke the embrace and stood up. "Take care of your father, alright?"

"I will." Sakura nodded and waved as Rika set off on her horse. Sakura watched Rika's disappearing figure and shivered from the cold icy wind.

"Sakura, get in before you freeze to death." Touya yelled from inside.

"You know, you should be going in." Kaho's voice drifted to Sakura and made her jump. "Did I frightened you? Sorry."

"It's alright."

"Staying out here isn't good for your health."

"You're right. I should be going in." Sakura took one last look at the beautiful endless sky of stars and the shiny white crescent of the moon. "It's just so beautiful at night. The stars will never lose their numbers of shining dots in the night sky and the moon will never fail to give you light. You know, they say that it is the sun that gives the moon a light, but I think that the moon has its own light, which it gives off. No one just doesn't take the time to see it."

Kaho looked up and smiled. "You really are the Mistress of the Moon." She silently whispered to herself.

"Well, we should be getting in." Sakura looked at Kaho and noticed that she had gathered all her things. " You're leaving, too, aren't you?" Sakura said, accusingly.

"Everyone has their own journey to take, Sakura. We all have our own calling, and mine is now." Kaho looked at Sakura. "Your own journey is about to start soon."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't worry about that. You'll find out soon enough. It seems that our journey will intertwine somewhere. We'll meet again. No matter how far apart we are, our friendship will always be the same."

"Promise that you'll never forget us?"

"How can I forget?"

"Promise?"

Kaho laughed. "Yes, I promise. I'll always be there in time of danger and help you, Sakura. I promise."

Sakura nodded.

"Now go inside before Touya gets more angry."

"Did you tell him?"

"He knows. I've no need to tell him." Kaho got up and started to walk in the direction opposite of Rika. "'Till next time, Sakura."

Sakura waited until Kaho had completely disappeared before heading back. Sakura reached for the door handle, a single caw sounded behind her, making her jump. Turning her head to face the crow, Sakura felt an unease wash over her. The eyes of the crow drew Sakura in.

'_Mistress!_' Kero's voice sounded in Sakura's head, shaking her from the control. Sakura shook her head and looked up, noticing that she was kneeling. In front of her was Kero.

'_Mistress, are you alright?'_

"Yes. Thank you." Sakura raised her eyes.

'_Do not look into its eyes. That crow is no ordinary crow._'

Sakura nodded and looked at the Kero. "What does it want?"

'_I do not know for sure, but I think that it might have to do with you, Mistress._'

"Me? But…"

"Mistress-" Before Kero could finish, there were thousands of crows cawing in the distance.

"Kero! Look!" Sakura pointed in the direction of the crows.

"What is going on? Sakura!" Touya came out. Seeing the direction Sakura was pointing at, Touya looked and saw a black shadow flowing in the east. "What the…"

Hearing the noise, everyone inside the inn came out.

'_A blanket of darkness covering the sky._'

"What are you saying?"

'_My lady, get everyone inside. Hurry!_'

Without asking a question, Sakura nodded. "Everyone, get inside. Now!"

"Why?" Syaoran asked, annoyed that he was being bossed around.

"I said now! That thing over there," Sakura pointed at the black cloud, "Is dangerous. Get inside!"

Eriol pushed his glasses up and said, "Syaoran, she's right. That black cloud over there, I'm sensing something strange. Something evil."

"I'll explain later."

"Whatever." Syaoran and the others went inside.

"Kero, what do we do now?"

'_Just get inside._'

Sakura turned and saw that Eriol was still looking at the advancing darkness.

"What are you still doing?"

"That dark cloud over there is no ordinary dark cloud. It's crows."

"How did you know?"

"Like you, Mistress, I, too, have powers of my own."

---------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Here's another…I'll update as soon as I can! Another chapter coming soon!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks again! Here's more!

---------------------------------------------------------

Worthy Love

Chapter 6:

---------------------------------------------------------

"Like you, Mistress, I, too, have powers of my own."

"You-"

"Sakura! Get in, now!" Touya grabbed Sakura's arm and pulled her in. "You told us to go in, yet you stay out there. What were you trying to do?"

"Nothing!" Sakura said, then she thought about Rika and Kaho. "What about Rika and Kaho!"

'_They will be alright. It has nothing to do with them._'

Touya turned and looked at Kero. "What do you mean it has nothing to do with them? What has nothing to do with them? What the heck is going on!"

Kero looked at Touya.

"You can hear him, too?" Sakura asked, surprised.

"I…uh…"

"So, I see that this group here has interesting secrets to tell." Eriol said, coming in and closing the door.

"Shhh! The crow will hear you!"

"The crow is gone, I assure you." Eriol turned toward Sakura and smiled. "Or else I wouldn't be giving out valuable information. It might get into the wrong hands."

"Oh? And how do we know that you aren't the enemy?" Touya said, accusingly. Then he turned and looked at Syaoran.

"What? I don't even know what the hell is going on and you're thinking that I'm the enemy? Look who's the gaki."

"What did you call me?"

"Stop it! Stop this! That thing outside is coming closer." Sakura looked around at everyone. "Now, I want to know, and I'll be blunt, who here has powers-no abilities that not everyone has?"

At this, Meiling said, "I thought that you said you were going to be blunt. I did not understand what you just said."

"What she means is that, who here has powers that regular human beings don't have. Who has magical abilities." Touya said.

"What are you saying?"

Sighing, Sakura looked at everyone. "I-"

'_Mistress, I don't think that it is quite safe to say anything at the moment. Not until the problem we are facing has gone, and not until you know these people a bit more._'

"I agree with him, Sakura." Touya said.

"Agree with who? No one said anything." Meiling yelled, confused.

"Meiling, just shut up, will you?" came Syaoran's cold voice.

"I think that we should close all the windows, in case anything should come in." Yudo piped up. "Instead of yelling and screaming at each other like little children, lets work together to get through whatever is coming. Then after that, all of you can yell and scream as much as you want."

"Come on."

Everyone set out to close everything that was open. When everything was closed off, everyone went back into the main room and kitchen.

"Touya, should we move Papa down here? It'll be warmer and safer."

"Yes. I'll go move him."

"I'll help. He is a dear friend of mine." Yudo got up and went with Touya.

Meiling looked at everyone and pouted. "What the heck is going on, anyway? What was that black thing?"

"I'll explain when Touya and Yudo get back." Sakura said calmly.

_Later_

Yudo sat down and handed everyone a hot cup of herbal tea. "Now that everyone is here, shall the explanations be told?"

Sakura nodded her head. "Yes. Where shall I start? What do you all want to know?"

"Don't tell them anything, Sakura. Let them tell us about themselves first." Touya put in.

"Touya, it's ok. Kero said that as long as I trust them I can say things that…that won't be so…um…revealing as much. I won't say anything that can get them into trouble."

"I don't really care if they die, just don't tell them things that can get _you_ into problems."

Everyone ignored the comment.

"So, let me guess…"

TO BE CONTINUED…

---------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Short one, I know…I'll update when I have more time! Hang in there!

p.s. I wrote some other stories…please check them out…


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Another update! Keep up the reading!

---------------------------------------------------------

Worthy Love

Chapter 7:

---------------------------------------------------------

"So, let me guess. All of you, no, most of you can hear this animal," Meiling pointed at Kero. "Speak. And for some odd reason, some of you have powers that normal people don't have."

"Yes. That's about right." Sakura nodded her head.

Touya looked from one to another. "I just wanna know who."

"Well, so far, I know that there are four people in this room." Eriol said. He looked at Touya. "You revealed yourself to all of us already. You," He turned his head and looked at Syaoran. Pointing to him, he said, "I have always known-"

"Hey! Don't tell them!" Syaoran yelled angrily.

Ignoring him, Eriol continued. "-that you had powers. I myself have powers, and you," He looked directly at Sakura. "You have abilities, also, though yours is more powerful and skillfully cloaked. I couldn't even detect it standing right next to you, until now. And I suppose that our little warrior over there," he looked back a Syaoran. "Couldn't detect anything, either.

"Then how did you know?"

Eriol smiled. "You revealed yourself to me, did you not?"

"But, when?"

"Just now. In the room. You practically told me that you contained powers when you asked Touya if he could understand that animal over there." Eriol pointed with his thumb.

Kero looked irritated from being referred to as "the animal". _'I do have a name.'_

Eriol looked at Sakura for a few more moment and then turned his attention to Touya. "I don't know why your powers and her's are so powerful that they can be cloaked, but I do know that they were given to the both of you by your mother."

Touya looked alarmed and stood up. "What! How do you know that!"

"That man there is your father, am I correct?"

"Yeah, and?"

"I have looked him over. I can't trace any magical abilities from him. None." Eriol said "none" with a very stern tone, making it sound more real than everything else.

"What does that have anything to do with it? How do you know that he isn't hiding some strong powers or if the powers skipped a generation or something?"

"No. I've checked." Eriol looked at Sakura again. "It seems that Touya had acquired your mother's magical abilities, but you, you have acquired something more powerful. Not only do you have your mother's abilities, but of another, stronger power."

"Man! This is boring me! Can I have some food now? I'm hungry!"

"Yamazaki!" Meiling said, annoyed for his disturbance. "Why they hell did you interrupt? And didn't we just eat?"

"Yeah, but that was fifteen minutes ago!"

At this, everyone laughed. Lightening up the tense room.

"I think that it is time to retire for the night." Yudo said from where he was standing.

"What? The Gaki," Touya pointed to Eriol. "Still needs to explain some more things. I have lots of questions to ask him, also."

"No. Everyone, sleep. Now."

"But-"

"Now!"

Everyone turned to go, but was stopped when Sakura said, "I want everyone to sleep in this room. That thing, whatever it is, is still out there. I don't know how fast it is traveling, but it will pass through here. We don't know what it is and what it's capable of."

Eriol nodded. "I agree with Sakura. We should have at least some safety staying together."

_Next Day_

"Are they gone yet?"

"No. It seems that they know Sakura is here." Eriol said.

Syaoran raised his chestnut colored brows and said, "How do you know they want Sakura? What if it's me they want?"

"Don't flatter yourself. Your not that important, _Prince_."

"Hey!" Syaoran yelled. Then he whispered angrily so that only Eriol can hear. "What are you trying to do? What if they found out that I really am a prince?"

This caused Eriol to laugh. "If they were to find that out, they wouldn't care less. Touya would probably be more than happy to kill you and Sakura would only hate you more."

"What?"

"Touya would give anything to kill you, and it's probably more pleasing to him, since you're a prince. Sakura, on the other hand, would hate, no…too strong of a word. She'll probably dislike you more than ever, because you are a prince, having all the money in the world to spend and not knowing what it's like to live poorly."

"Why would, me, being a prince make Sakura dislike _me_?"

"Because you-"

"But I'm so likable!"

Eriol sighed. He knew that whatever he had to say to Syaoran would never get through his thick skull. '_He's too conceited about himself._'

"You'll know when she finds out."

"What? You're going to tell her?" Yamazaki asked, confused. "But why?"

Syaoran looked up and thought for a bit. "Maybe she'll fall madly in love with me. Who knows? Maybe she might be my 100th victim?"

"Hey! That's a great idea. Instead of the girl that Eriol choose for you before, since she left, Sakura will be your next victim." Yamazaki said.

Eriol smiled. "Yamazaki, I think that you just finely said something I agree on."

Syaoran looked at Eriol. "Fine. Easy!"

"Oh. And this time, you can tell her that you're a prince. I don't really care." Eriol said in a careless tone.

"Really? Fine. I think I will. She'll be the easiest victim!" Syaoran smiled evilly to himself. He turned, about to go find Sakura and saw two pretty ladies walk in.

"Oh my gosh!" Sakura jumped and ran over to the two pretty girls. Hugging them she laughed and so did the other two.

Syaoran smiled his Lucifer smile. Turning to Eriol, he said, "You know what? I think that I just found both your victims, also."

---------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Okay…I'll make them longer next time…well, I'll try! THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU GUYS!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I have so many ideas…I just don't know how to put them into words and details! I'll give my best! Please enjoy!

p.s. very, very, VERY short chapter…I really promise this time! I swear I'll make it longer next!

---------------------------------------------------------

Worthy Love

Chapter 8:

---------------------------------------------------------

"Who?" Yamazaki said with a confused look upon his face.

Eriol looked up and saw the two girls who had just walked in. "Don't tell me that it's them."

"And why not?" Yamazaki said, looking interested. "They're both very good looking and you don't find that many good looking women these days. Since the war, the good ones have been taken by the men who are going to die in the war, but what I don't get is, why would someone want to marry someone they know will die in a couple of days?" Yamazaki shook his head. "I just hope that these pretty ladies are not taken."

"I agree with Yamazaki." Syaoran said sternly.

"You've been agreeing with him lately." Eriol looked at both of the girls again. Sighing, he said, "I guess I'll just take the one with the dark amethyst hair, if I really do have too."

"The one with the _dark amethyst hair_? Man, have you got it bad." Yamazaki smiled and raised his finger. "You know what they say? If you noticed something-"

Syaoran groaned and said, "Not again! Eriol, shut him up!"

"-about a woman when-" Yamazaki went on.

Eriol rolled his eyes. "You used to believe his tales."

Yamazaki continued, "-she first walks in a room full of people,-"

"No I didn't!" Syaoran said, clenching his jaws from anger.

"-you are-" (Yamazaki)

Eriol smiled and said, "Yes, you did."

"-obviously-" (Yamazaki)

"No."

"-going to fall madly in love-" (Yamazaki)

"Yes,"

"-and are meant-" (Yamazaki)

"You,"

"-for each other." Yamazaki finished, still holding up his finger.

"Did."

"You know, you shouldn't believe everything he says. It's mostly all fairy tales that he makes up." Put in a feminine voice.

The three men turned and looked at the girl who had just spoken.

Yamazaki's eyes open, showing his surprise.

"You!" he said, pointing his finger at her.

The girl smiled. "Yes, it's me. It's been long, hasn't it, Yamazaki?"

---------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! And thanks for all the tips and critics! I love them! They'll help me become a better writer! Thank you!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Wow! I didn't think that this story would ever have any audience…I thank you all very much for those who reviewed and who read my story! Please, keep reading! I'll try to update as fast as I can! Like I said, I have so many ideas, I just don't know how to put them down into words!

MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE+ (Christmas tree with a star) :D

Enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------

Worthy Love

Chapter 9:

---------------------------------------------------------

"Yes, it's me. It's been long, hasn't it, Yamazaki?"

Yamazaki gawked for a few more minutes before realizing that his mouth was hanging open.

"You mouth is hanging open, Yamazaki." Syaoran said, irritated as well as amused.

Yamazaki quickly shut his mouth and said, "Chi-Chiharu!"

"Yes?" Said the brown haired girl.

"Wha-what are you doing here? I-I thought that you were moving?"

Chiharu raised her brows. "I did move, Yamazaki. I moved here."

Sakura smiled. "Well, I guess I don't have to introduce you two, since you seem to know each other so well." Sakura continued to smile and turned to Tomoyo. "Well, this is Tomoyo, everyone. And Tomoyo, this one is Eriol, this is Syaoran, and this is Yamazaki." Sakura said as she pointed to each.

"Hello. Nice to meet you all. So who was the one who dumped the cart of fish?"

At this, Syaoran took a step back, trying to hid from the girls.

"Let me guess. That would be him?" Tomoyo pointed at Syaoran. "He looks very suspicious. Taking a step back just after I asked who dumped that cart of fish. If only I was there to see it, I would have recorded his looks and what he had done."

Eriol took this as queue to step in. Taking Tomoyo's hand, he said in his most flirtatious voice, "Well, my lovely lady, you guess right. That man there WAS the one who had dumped that cart of fish, but being the rich prince he is, he doesn't know much about the ways of the poor."

"What did you say? A prince? Him?" Sakura asked, a bit bewildered. Then putting on a mask of carelessness, she said, "I thought as much."

Just then, Touya walked in, overhearing what Eriol had just said. "Him! A Prince!" he pointed at Syaoran. "Man! Now he's gonna get it for touching my sister! It's men like him that makes mistakes and doesn't claim anything!"

"Touya! How-Why would you say that!" Sakura yelled.

"Because! It's true!"

"Yes, but you didn't have to have me involved in there, did you? You made it sound as if I was gonna run off and do something like that!"

"I-No I didn't! you were just thinking the wrong thing!" Touya yelled back.

"You-"

"Hey now, you-" Syaoran tried to interrupt, but was very unsuccessful.

"And you! Who asked you to speak?" Touya looked at him. "Go find some other girl to mess with!"

"I didn't do anything!"

"He didn't do anything!"

Touya turned back to Sakura. "That's because I'm stopping him before he could do something!"

"He's not going to do anything, whether you stopped him or not! I'm not going to let him do anything!"

While the two siblings and Syaoran yelled back in forth, Chiharu decided to go outside and have a little chat with Yamazaki, catching up on things they had missed. This left Tomoyo and Eriol to themselves.

"Well, I guess I'll leave it to them to settle things. I'll just be upstairs unpacking my things in my bedroom if anyone needed me." Tomoyo started to leave put Eriol caught a hold of her hand.

"Wait, fair one, I would like to show you around the place, if you would like."

Tomoyo smiled her sweetest smile. "I would love a tour of the place, but as I already know it from visiting here often, I don't think I'll take you up on that offer." Tomoyo tilted her head to the side. "I guess I'll see you around, since we are boarding in the same inn."

Eriol watched her go with a defeated look upon his face from being turned down. "This is the first time I've ever been turned down before. I'll get her to be mine, if it's the last thing I do!" he whispered quietly to himself.

---------------------------------------------------------

(_Next Day_)

"Touya!" Screamed a feminine voice.

Touya ran down the hall, toward the scream and skidded to a halt in front of his father's room.

They had all moved back to their usual rooms when the cloud of crows had passed.

Touya opened the door to see a crying Sakura next to their father's bed.

In a weak, sobbing voice, Sakura hiccupped, "Touya, Papa's con-condi-tion is get-t-ting worst! I-I don't kn-know what t-t-to do."

Touya walked over to the edge of the bed and felt their father's head. "I'll-I'll get the doctor. Just stay with him, Sakura." He said in a shaky voice.

Sakura nodded, her throat choked with tears. Sakura watched Touya run down the flight of stairs and turned back to her father as Tomoyo walked in.

"How's he?"

Sakura remained quiet, not knowing how to explain to Tomoyo that his condition was getting worst, and not wanting to explain it, either. She didn't want it to be true, yet she had to accept it.

"That bad, huh?"

Sakura just nodded.

Tomoyo stood there for a minute longer and slowly closed the door.

"Is he really that bad?" a deep throat voice sounded behind her, making her jump.

Tomoyo turned around to see Eriol and Syaoran standing there.

"Maybe we can help." Syaoran offered.

Tomoyo looked at them and crossed her arms. "Help? Knowing the superior class, you'll want something in return, am I right?"

"I just wanted to offer help, see if there's anything I could do. Is that so wrong?"

"Yes, it is, because you rich and powerful people always want something in return."

"I don't want anything."

"Oh? Then why did you ask if there's anything that you could do? You could have done something to help without asking for permission."

"What if I did something to offend the people I'm trying to help?" Syaoran also crossed his arms.

"Well, then that will just be your problem, none of mine." Tomoyo took a couple of steps forward and stopped. "Excuse me, _Prince_, but your in my way." Then Tomoyo bowed and said in an informal voice, "Oh your majesty! Please! Pardon your oh so poor humble person!"

Tomoyo walked past them and went down the stairs. When she was gone, Eriol burst out with laughter.

"HA-HA! Syaoran, you-" Yamazaki said, as he came out of his room.

"Shut up, Yamazaki." Syaoran growled. "Stop laughing! It's not that funny, Eriol!"

Eriol stifled his laughter and said in his casual tone, "Ahem, your right. It wasn't funny. It was hilarious!" then he burst into laughter again and wiped imagined tears away from his eyes.

"Shut up!" Syaoran, not being able to take the laughter, stalked off to his own room, mumbling to himself.

"Man! Now I see why you like that girl, Eriol." Yamazaki said.

This stopped Eriol's laughter. "What? Like? I think you are mistaken."

"Did you not listen to what I said?" Yamazaki flicked his pointing finger up and began, "I said, if you not-" But before he could finish, Chiharu had magically appeared out of nowhere and dragged him off by his left ear.

"Stop with the story telling, will you? I had thought that you would grow out of that but I guess I thought wrong!"

"But Chiharu, dear! I didn't do anything!"

"That's because I stopped you in time!"

Eriol chuckled lightly to himself as he watched the Yamazaki get dragged off. Turning to the door, he opened it. There, sleeping peacefully at the edge of the bed, was Sakura. Eriol walked over to her. Seeing her shiver he looked around for a blanket. Not being able to find one, he used his magical abilities and spirited one out of thin air. Taking it, he wrapped covered Sakura's bare shoulders. Sakura stirred and woke. She looked up and met Eriol's eyes.

"Wha-what are you doing?" She asked sheepishly.

"Well, when I came in to check up on you, you shivered so I decided to wrap you up in a blanket. Sorry if I woke you."

"Oh. No. That's ok." Sakura stood up and stretched. "I was going to wake up anyway, so I guess you were my alarm." Sakura said with a bright smile.

Eriol observed Sakura and said, "You can't stop smiling, can't you? Even in bad times like this."

"Huh? Why stop smiling? No one can smiled enough in this world."

"In this world? So do you believe in more worlds that are out there somewhere?"

Sakura cocked her head to the side and looked quizzically at him. "Whatever do you mean?"

"I'm sorry, I must have phrased that strangely. What I mean to ask is, do you believe that there are more worlds out there that are different from ours?"

Sakura looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well, now that you mention it, yes, I believe I do. Ever since I met Kero, I think that I've always thought that. He was something of a miracle that I experience."

"…"

Sakura turned to Eriol and smiled again. "You know, you have a strange calmness about yourself. Every time I talk to you, I seem to tell you everything that I wouldn't normally tell someone who isn't Tomoyo."

"Oh?" Eriol said, raising his eye brows.

"Yes."

"What are you two doing?" the voice came from the door and it sounded angry.

Sakura jumped and looked at who was talking. "Oh! Touya! Did you contact the doctor?"

"Don't change the subject, Sakura." Touya said, still angry.

"We didn't do anything! Why are you always so suspicious of things?"

"Be-Because!"

"Because what?"

"Just-Just because, alright? Do I have to explain myself to you?"

"Do I?"

"Yes!"

"Then you should, too!"

"Excuse me, but I think I'll leave the sibling bickering to the both of you. I'll just take my leave."

"Yeah, you do that."

Eriol walked over to the already opened door and went through, closing it behind him.

"Do you always have to embarrass me in front of everyone I meet?"

"Embarrassing you? I'm protecting you!" Touya yelled.

"From what?" Sakura yelled back.

Touya pointed behind him and yelled, "From-From people like them!"

Sakura threw up her hands. "Touya! You can't protect me forever! I'm bound to get hurt somewhere along the way! Just let me make my own decisions!"

This caused Touya to look at Sakura a bit bewildered. "No! Not 'til you're older."

"How older can I get? I'm almost as old as you were when you decided to go off and have an adventure!"

"I came back, didn't I?"

"Well, you went, didn't you? You got to choose your own path, didn't you?"

Touya calmed down a bit when their father moved. In a quiet, but commanding voice, Touya said, "Sakura, I'm only saying this once, I'll let you decide when you get older, and that's final."

"Fine!" Sakura stalked out of the room angrily, mumbling to herself, "So much for my independence!"

Touya sat back on his hunches.

(_flashback_)

"_Touya, you really should let Sakura choose her own path. She's ready now, I believe, and she showing much strength. It's time."_

_Touya sighed. "I know, Kaho, but I just can't let her go. She's my little sister, and I'm supposed to be her older brother who takes care of her and makes sure she never gets hurt."_

"_Touya, you know that everyone's bound to get hurt along the way somewhere. No one can be protected from everything."_

"…"

"_I think it's time."_

_Touya looked up, "Time for what?"_

"_Time for the prophesy to be fulfilled. I told you once, didn't I? When I first met you when you were traveling?"_

"_You don't mean..?"_

"_Yes. That prophesy. Sakura's prophesy."_

(_end of flashback_)

---------------------------------------------------------

A/N: was that long enough? Well, I hope so! I'll try to write some longer ones! Please keep reading! And please review and give me suggestions…it'll help me and I'll be really happy! I will also appreciate it!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: finally! I have soooooo much things to do! I've been staying up late just to write these stories of mine! man…I just hope they're not bad…sigh…it's tough being a teenager, isn't it?

Anyway, back to the story!

---------------------------------------------------------

Worthy Love

Chapter 10:

---------------------------------------------------------

Tomoyo went outside in search of Sakura. Walking behind the inn, she found an old, tiny trail that led into the depths of the dark, luscious woods. Tomoyo followed the trail in a bit, but only deep enough that she was still able to see the inn.

"You won't find her here, if that's what you were thinking."

Tomoyo spun around, frightened by the deep, low voice. "Who-What are you doing here?"

The man with the wild chestnut colored hair jumped down from the branch he was standing on and walked toward Tomoyo. In one hand, he held a carving of a deer and in the other; he held a short metal knife.

"Well, I come out here sometimes to carve animals."

Tomoyo crossed her arms and raised her left brow. "To carve animals? Uh-huh. I'm sure." She said sarcastically. Tomoyo looked up and down, checking for some other clue he might be hiding. He was wearing a dark green cape, which hung loosely around his shoulders. Tomoyo's eyes traveled across his well-built shoulders to his neck where the ties of his shirt had come undone, revealing a small part of his muscular chest. Tomoyo looked down at his boots, seeing if something was hidden there. Finally done checking him over and not finding a thing on him, Tomoyo flicked back a piece of her dark violet hair that had come loose. Then turning her back to him, she walked over to a near-by tree and leaned casually on it. "So you like carving animals, huh? That's the weirdest thing I have ever heard a prince liking. Don't princes usually like to do kendo or something with the art of war?"

"Of course! I like doing kendo. It helps me relax."

"Really? You know, Sakura likes doing kendo, also. She's very good at it."

"What? Sakura knows how to sword fight?" Syaoran asked, showing his surprise, but only in his captivating amber eyes.

Tomoyo nodded, pushing herself a little away from the tree to keep herself from leaning on it. "Yes, she very good at it. Her brother, Touya, whom you've met and seem to dislike very much, taught her how to wield a sword." Tomoyo put a finger on her chin, appearing to think. "Come to think of it, Sakura's very good with a bow, also. She knows how to wield practically every weapon, since her father and brother owns a blacksmith. But I think her favorite hobby is collecting herbs."

"She likes to gather leaves?"

Tomoyo looked directly at him, meeting him with her eyes. She had on a "don't be so stupid" look on her face. "Collect leaves? No. she likes to gather herbs for medicinal remedies. It was something her mother did, and so, she too took up the art. She can set a broken bone and bind a large wound, stitch, clean cuts and make them, too!"

"You say she knows how to do all these things, yet she looks childish and arrogant. Are you sure you were not imagining it a little too much? Maybe your fantasies has got the best of you." He said, waving his knife around. "Sakura does not look to know these…arts."

Tomoyo got angry, then deciding to not show her anger, she merely brushed imaginary dort off her sleeve. Then looking up at him, she smiled. "You should not underestimate Sakura. Though she may look a child and act like one from time to time, she is very strong. Like the saying goes, never judge a book by its cover." After declaring her opinion, she turned her back on Syaoran, taking a couple steps forward. "Which way did you say she went, again?"

"Oh, Sakura went that way." Syaoran pointed. "Uhh…I mean…she…uhh…" he stuttered, trying to cover his mistake.

"I'm sure you didn't follow her out here. You just came out here to merely carve your wooden animals, am I right?" Tomoyo smiled and walked down the way he had pointed out to her. Then remembering something, she stopped and turned back to Syaoran. "Oh! I forgot to thank you! Thanks for pointing the way for me!" Tomoyo waved and skipped off.

---------------------------------------------------------

Sakura hummed to herself as she picked the ripe berries on the bush, discarding them into a yellow basket. She stopped when she heard the snap of twigs behind her. Putting down the basket, Sakura wiped her hand on the apron she was wearing and turned around.

"Sakura, how could you come back here? It's so…woody." Tomoyo stood with on hand on her hip as the other gripped onto a low branch tightly. She had on a

This made Sakura laugh. "Tomoyo, is that why you rarely come visit here?"

"Yes! That's why I live in the town and not in the woods. There's too many trees." She shuddered with the word.

Sakura smiled. "Come here. Help me pick these berries."

"Okay." Tomoyo went over to where Sakura was knelt and sat down. She began picking the juicy berries, popping a couple inside her mouth as she did so.

"You're suppose to help me pick them, not eat them."

"I know, but they look so good." Tomoyo ate two more and began picking again. "What are they for? Jam? Or are they for the tart you were going to make later on?"

"Both. You have to help me. I just love your jam."

"I know. And I just love your tarts. They're so yummy!"

"Sure." Sakura began humming to herself once more.

Tomoyo listen to the tune for a while, catching the pitch and melody of the song. Then, adding her own voice, joined Sakura's humming, weaving her own tune in and out of Sakura's voice.

Sakura smiled, remembering the old days they had done this when they were but little girls. Sakura stopped humming and thought of some rhymes that would go along with the melody. Opening her mouth, Sakura let the words flow out gracefully, making the words sound like they belonged.

A couple feet away, Eriol watched the two girls as they sang and hummed, while picking the berries. He closed his eyes and listened.

"Beautiful." He said as he opened his eyes again and turned to look at Syaoran. "Right?"

Syaoran, eyes stilled closed, nodded. He put his finger to his lips and said, "Shh…" as he continued to listen to the relaxing angelic voices of the two young women.

---------------------------------------------------------

(_Somewhere else_)

"So…You've been traveling with those three, huh? For how long?"

"For about, seven years. We've been battling giants and you wouldn't believe the size-ouch! Chihar-ru-u!"

Chiharu pulled his ears roughly. "Quit it with your stories already! I thought that you said you'll stop?"

"O-Okay! I promise that I'll try to stop!"

"Try? Try!" Chiharu pulled onto his ears harder. "I'm sorry mister, but trying isn't good enough for me!"

"Okay! Okay! Just stop pulling! My ears are fragile!"

Chiharu let go and looked at him.

"I really thought they were going to ripe right off! I guess I'll just have to go to the forest witch and beg her for another ear."

"Yamazaki!" Chiharu warned, lifting up her hand.

"Ahhh!" Yamazaki covered his head with both of his arms and stuck it under one leg. "Okay! Okay! I give up!"

"Good."

Yamazaki moved back to his original position. "Are you really going to make me stop with the story telling? It's my life, what I live for, besides you of course, but without it, I wouldn't be Yamazaki."

"I know. But I'll always threatened you to stop, because that's me." Chiharu said as she looked up at the sky. "I won't ever make you stop your story telling. That's what I like about you."

---------------------------------------------------------

Two young men walked side by side deep inside a darkening forest full of pine, oak and ash trees. The two kept walking until the forest thinned and a wide succulent meadow full of brilliant green grass opened up before them. The young man with dark blue hair walked out into the waist level grass and dropped down, positioning himself comfortably on the ground. The grass for cushion and his arm for a pillow, he closed his eyes and pretended to fall asleep.

The other male who had accompany him, had messy chestnut hair. He took a few steps into the verdant meadow, taking in all of its beauty. The abundant grass swayed back and forth in the nice cool breeze. The sun shone brightly, reflecting the colors of the rainbow and giving each plant and animal it's coat of varieties.

"This is the life, no?" The voice of his friend brought him back. "Syaoran?"

"Yeah, it's beautiful here." Syaoran said as he walked over to where his childhood friend laid. Sitting, he wrapped his arms around his legs and started up at the sky.

"I was talking about relaxing and not having to do court work back at home, not the beauty of this place." Eriol turned his head sideways to look at Syaoran. Both his arms were folded back to support his head. Smiling at him, Eriol looked back up at the clouds. "You're such a romantic, my lovely Syaoran."

"Shut up."

Eriol laughed. "You know it's true. You're always looking at 'beautiful' scenery when there are beautiful girls to look at."

Syaoran crossed his arms. "I don't see any girls around here."

"Yes, I forgot." Eriol sat up and sighed playfully. "You've already met your dream girl, right? Her name is-"

"I said shut up!" Syaoran yelled, wrapping Eriol's ungrateful mouth with his hand.

"Mmmhmmumm…" Eriol struggled with Syaoran. Finally freeing his mouth with a few minutes of wrestling with Syaoran, Eriol jumped up and fixed his glasses, straightening it. He huffed a slightly from the brawl.

Syaoran was huffing a great deal more. He was flushed and hot, not only from the rays of the sun.

Around them, they had emphatically flattened down the succulent grass around them, created from their little rumble. The wind blew a strong fresh breeze that made the heat more bearable.

Syaoran looked at Eriol, standing up and brushing the dirt off of his attire. "Unfair! You use magic!"

"It's not like you didn't have any yourself. You have plenty of magic within you. Why not use it?" Eriol said slyly.

Syaoran turned his back and mumbled quietly to himself. Then saying aloud so Eriol can hear, he announced, "You're lucky you didn't ruin my clothes or I would have never let you off so easily."

"Huh, yeah right. you never give up, do you?" Eriol looked at him. Putting his hands on his hips, he coaxed his head sideways, saying, "I wonder what she did to make you so infatuated with her."

"Why should I tell you?"

"So you admit it!"

"Shut up!"

Eriol grabbed his chin and smiled nefariously. "Hmm…I wonder what you did with her. Did you make any moves that were, let's say, inappropriate?"

"I said shut up! I didn't do anything your sick twisted mind is thinking of." Syaoran threw up his hands in frustration. "I thought we came here to relax. If I knew you were going to do this, I wouldn't dream of coming here."

"Oh? Is there some type of secret you don't want to spill out?"

"…" Syaoran didn't reply. Instead, he got up and walked over to the edge of the forest. Looking around, he picked two sturdy sticks.

Eriol stood up to see what Syaoran was doing. Seeing the sticks, he figured Syaoran wanted a good fight for the information. He watched Syaoran jog back to where he was at and tossed him a stick. Eriol raised a hand to catch the thing. Swinging it, he practiced a couple of moves and fighting styles.

"I've already tested its durability. It'll hold."

Eriol stopped his warm ups and watched Syaoran practiced his. They had come from two different kingdoms and had learned different techniques. Learning your opponent's moves is a great way to find a weak spot.

"Stop studying me and do your warm ups." Syaoran growled from underneath his wooden rod.

When the two were done, they stood across from one another.

"Ready, heir to the Hiiragizawa kingdom?"

"Yes, heir to the Li kingdom."

After a few seconds of staring down the opponent, they both jumped forward rushing at one another. "Go!"

---------------------------------------------------------

A/N: wow…I reread part of it and it was really lame! Sorry! The next chap. is almost done!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: here's another looooonnnnggg one! Hope you all like this one, too! Sorry about the boring chaps…I am a beginner after all…it's only been…let's see…one and a half months…yup!

Anyway, story time! Yuppie! This was a fast update!

---------------------------------------------------------

Worthy Love

Chapter 11:

---------------------------------------------------------

"Fine! Here's what happened…" said an irritated voice.

(_flashback_)

_Syaoran walked down an old unused deer trail. Following its path into the dark inhabited woods, he walked slowly, choosing a careful position to place his foot. Sounds of nocturnal animals waking told Syaoran that it was soon to be dark, though the light in the forest was already dim, making it hard to see._

_As he followed the path, an owl hooted overhead, signaling the discovery of his lunch. Syaoran stopped in his passing to watch the breathtaking kill of the beast and it's prey, a rare sight._

_Syaoran went on his way. Following the curvy, but leveled path, he ran across an old log. Putting a hand on the log for support, Syaoran pushed himself and jumped over with practice ease. The path slightly went upwards, then dropping it's level, Syaoran just barely stopped himself from falling down._

_Checking if the next step was secure, Syaoran swung his leg and landed on the spot. Syaoran did the same for the next couple few, but he made a mistake when he jumped onto the last one, which was going to bring him to the raging river. Syaoran slipped, landing onto his side and slide down the steep hill side. _

_Rolling and twisting, he finally stopped his fall, landing at the bottom. Syaoran tried to get up only to find his ankle twisted and bruised._

"_Shit. What am I going to do now?"_

_Just then, a loud thundering over head hinted oncoming rain._

"_Great! Just great!" he said, a little too short tempered._

_Dragging himself, he found a small hold under a tree, revealing to be quite a good refuge. The rain came a few minutes later, soaking the entire dirt floor. Syaoran huddled closer to the treem trying to stay warm and dry._

_Hours later, he sat shivering in the never ending rain. It pounded the floor with a constant thumping sound._

"_S-s-so c-c-co-ld…" he whispered to himself._

_Just when Syaoran had given up on someone finding him, he heard the most beautiful voice calling out his name._

"_Syaoran! Syaoran! Where are you?"_

"_O-ov-er h-h-he-here!"_

"_Syaoran? Syaoran! Keep screaming! I need to hear the sound of your voice!"_

"_H-h-here! O-ov-over h-he-here! H-h-here!"_

_He heard a sliding sound from nearby told him that the person was close. A loud thump on the tree he was hiding under indicated that his rescuer was right above him. The tree shook and swayed, bumping Syaoran in the head._

"_Ouch!"_

"_Syaoran?" asked the sweet angelic voice._

_Syaoran heard crunching noises come around the tree. A face appeared right in front of him._

"_There you are!"_

_Lightning flashed, showing his rescuer's face. Large emerald green eyes appeared behind soft auburn colored hair that was cropped short to the shoulders._

"_S-S-Sak-ura?"_

"_Uh-huh! At your service! I'm here to rescue you." she smiled her bright smile. It seemed to light up the whole area._

"_Aww. There we go! I was wondering if what Eriol said was true, though I didn't have a doubt about his ability."_

_Grabbing one of Sakura's small hands, Syaoran climbed out of the tiny outlet he was holed up in. Once out, Sakura slipped a warm cotton blanket around his shoulders._

"_Where…?"_

_Sakura held up the pack she was carrying. Tying the long leather thong, which held it closed, Sakura slung it behind her back. Another flash of lightning showed Sakura wearing a dark cloak that was protected by some type of magic. He could not only sense the magic being used on the cloak, but see the rain slide right off. Grabbing his own blanket, he saw that it too was enchanted with Eriol's magic._

"_Ready?"_

_Syaoran nodded his head in response._

"_Let us go." Sakura grabbed Syaoran's hand making him blush widely. Thankfully, it was dark and hard to see. Sakura led him back onto the path waving in and out of the trees. Syaoran followed willingly, obeying whatever Sakura commands him to do. "Oh! Watch out. I'll have to let go of your hand for a moment. Be careful."_

_Syaoran felt the warmth of Sakura's tiny hands leave his. A rush of cold air met his damp hands, replacing the warmth with ice cold winds. Syaoran walked forward, bumping his shins on a fallen log._

"_Ouch!"_

"_Oh! Are you alright? I told you to be careful. Sorry for not warning you about the log. I was trying to get over it."_

_This made Syaoran confused. "You can see in the dark?"_

_Sakura let out a musical laugh. "No! I wish I could! The reason I held only one of your hands was because I used the other to grope the ground for anything that may block our path."_

"_Oh. Yeah." Syaoran waited until he heard Sakura's landing, stating that she was on the other side of the log. 'Stupid! Stupid, Syaoran! How stupid can you be?' he thought to himself as he began to climb the log._

"_This way." Sakura grabbed onto his hand again, leading the way. Syaoran stumbled blindly along. "I hate this blinding darkness. I-" but before Sakura could finish her sentence, Syaoran heard a loud thump, like the sound of wood hitting against wood, followed by a pull._

_Syaoran felt Sakura go down. Before he knew it, Sakura pulled him down with her. Syaoran slipped, not being able to hold his stance and landed on top of something soft._

"_Oof!"_

"_Sakura? Sakura!" Syaoran blushed deeply as he came up face to face with Sakura. Syaoran's warm blood flooded across his face and down his neck. "Sorry! I-"_

_Syaoran quickly got up, hitting his head on the bough above their head. Ducking, Syaoran slipped once more. Not wanting to fall atop Sakura again, he stood up, bumping his head once more._

"_Ouch!" Syaoran quickly ducked again and slipped with the movement. He found himself laying atop Sakura for a second time_

_Sakura burst with laughter, unable to hold it back and making Syaoran blush harder if it were possible._

_Once Sakura had a little control of her laughing, she concentrated on breathing. "Syaoran! Are you alright?" Sakura said in between breaths._

"_Yes. But, why are you laughing? I got hurt, which is not funny." Syaoran said, but he didn't hide his smile._

"_Yes. I know, but it was funny all the same. I'm sorry; I was unable to control it." Sakura took a large gulp of air. "Umm…not to sound rude but will you kindly get-"_

"_Uh-sorry!" Syaoran began to get up._

"_Don't stand or else you'll hit your head again."_

_Syaoran nodded. "Right." he got up slowly and sat next to Sakura. He watched as Sakura got on her elbows._

_She turned her head in the direction of his breathing. "Okay. Well, it's awfully dark. I guess Eriol must have tired himself out. We won't be able to make it back until tomorrow."_

"_So that means we're stuck out here." Syaoran sighed. "Well, at least we have warm blankets. We'll probably have to find some cover."_

_Sakura sat up and took off her pack. Loosening the thong, she rummaged inside. "Well, good thing I brought provisions."_

"_What did you bring?"_

"_Food, three water skins, another blanket, and some dry clothes." Sakura looked up from the pack. "You'll have to do with Touya's clothes."_

"_Yes, that's fine. But the real question is, where do we hide from the rain?"_

"_Oh! I saw a cave somewhere nearby when Eriol's light was stronger. Umm…it's…" Sakura got up slowly and avoided the large branch. A lightning flickered again, this time with no booming sound accompanying it. "It's there! I see it." Sakura grabbed onto his hand again._

_The sound of thunder erupted loudly over head, a few seconds after the lightning flash. Syaoran felt the grip of Sakura's hand tightened._

"_Here. Let me lead. I saw the cave, too." Syaoran grabbed the pack that Sakura had left on the sodden floor. Slinging it over his shoulder, he walked briskly in the direction of the cave, dragging Sakura with him. He withered in and out of the trees, moving aside and dodging broken limbs. The trees thinned a bit, revealing a dark shadowy hole up ahead. The cave._

"_Be careful."_

"_I checked the path when the lightning gave us some light. There was only a few rocks. Don't worry."_

_Sakura nodded, though she wasn't sure Syaoran had seen. He kept his head forward, concentrating on getting them to the safety and dry spaces of the cave. Sakura did as best she could to follow every step he took, but they were too long of a stride. She quickened her pace to keep herself from falling, a mistake she wished she hadn't done. Sakura felt her left foot bump a rock, hard. She let go of Syaoran's hand as to not drag him down._

"_Ahhh…"_

_Syaoran felt the grip loosen and stopped, quickly turning around to look at what had happened. He held his laugh as he made out a dark shape sprawled on the floor._

"_Oww." Sakura said as she picked herself up, one hand rubbing her forehead and the other on the floor, supporting her up._

"_Are you-" Syaoran laughed. "S-s-sor-sorry!" He tried to stop his laugh and fail miserably._

"_Syaoran! You-you laughed!"_

_Once hearing this, he stopped himself. "Uhh…" He blushed and thanked the darkness for blinding Sakura and not letting her see it._

"_Don't stop. I like hearing you laugh. It was the first time I've ever heard you laugh." Sakura said a bit saddened._

"_Sorry. It's been quite a while since I've truly laughed like that. I-I guess I'm just used to faking a smile or laughter when I'm truly bored."_

_Sakura smiled and tilted her head to one side. "Well, you can stop faking your smiles and laughs now."_

"_Yes, I think I can." Syaoran walked over to where Sakura sat. "Here, let me help you get up. The cave is just over there."_

_Sakura got up. Lifting her left leg, she set it down. Putting pressure on it, Sakura felt a wave of pain fly across her ankles and up her leg._

"_Ahh.." Sakura fell onto her face once more. She sat up slowly._

"_Sakura!"_

_Moaning, Sakura rubbed her leg and ankle. "S-Syaoran. I-I think I've twisted my ankle."_

_Syaoran walked behind Sakura. "Okay, but we can't stay out here forever. I'm going to lift you up, but don't put any pressure on your leg."_

"_Okay." Sakura felt his warm, strong arms wrap around her tiny waist. She felt herself blush as his warm breath brush and tickle the hair at the back of her neck._

_Syaoran lifted Sakura easily. Deciding to just carry her, since she weighted so less, he bent a little. "Sakura, put your arms around my neck. I'm going to lift you."_

"_What? Carry me to the cave? Are-are you sure? I-uh…I might be heavy."_

"_Nonsense. Do as I say."_

_Sakura nodded and did as he commanded. She slowly draped her arms around his perfectly muscled neck. She felt Syaoran's arms slide down her thighs and under legs, picking her up like she was as light as a feather. As he began to move, she hugged herself closer to him, feeling the ache of her ankle. "I'm such a pain, aren't I? I'm always in the way. Sorry, Syaoran. I was supposed to come and rescue you; instead you are the one rescuing me. I shouldn't have come. I became a burden to you."_

"_Don't say that. If you hadn't come, I would have froze to death under that tree." Syaoran walked as smoothly as possible, trying to eliminate the pain as much as possible. Holding her closer to him, he felt the brush of her warm breath against his flesh. Her light pant from the pain stroked his exposed skin at the nape of his neck to his shoulders. "If you're tired, rest on my shoulder."_

_Sakura only nodded, bringing her head down slowly and resting in softly on his chest. She listened to the constant beating of his heart and felt the rise and fall of his torso. Sakura felt herself slowly fall asleep. Unable to fight against the fatigue, she let her eyes droop and close._

"_Sakura?" Syaoran heard the soft sigh and then the slow, steady breathing as Sakura slowly drifted to sleep. He held her closer and smiled, happy that he could ever share a moment like this. So serenely did he feel._

_Syaoran finally reach the cave. Setting Sakura down lightly, he opened the pack and brought out the dry clothing and blanket. He took his set of clothing and changed quickly, not wanting Sakura to catch a cold from wearing her soggy clothing too long._

_After he was done, he walked over to Sakura and shook her gently._

"_Huh?" She said groggily, rubbing the sleep from her eyes._

"_Sakura, umm…here." He handed her the set of clothing she had brought for herself. "Change quickly. I'll umm…try to start a fire."_

_As Sakura changed, Syaoran began building a fire with the wood he had collected earlier. Syaoran took a step backward once he was done stacking the wood. Lifting up his hand, he snapped his two fingers together. A fire miraculous appeared._

"_I haven't done that since I was a child." Without turning around, Syaoran reached for his soggy clothes. Hanging them on the stack he had built, he said, "Give me your wet clothes when you're done changing. I'll lay them out to dry."_

_Sakura came up behind him, handing him her wet, sodden clothing. She sat down near the fire and watched him lay them down. Looking around, she saw that he had already unpacked the food and blanket._

"_Go ahead and sleep. I've already laid out the blanket."_

"_But, what about you?"_

"_I'll be alright. I'll stay up and guard in case something comes and try to harm us."_

_Sakura shook her head stubbornly. "No. You should sleep. I've had enough rest already. It's not good to deprive your body of sleep."_

_Syaoran looked over at her. "And what do you suppose you're going to do when I'm sleeping?"_

"_I'll stay up and watch."_

_Syaoran shook his head, trying to cover up his shiver. His wet chestnut hair clung to both sides. "No."_

"…" _Sakura looked down at her hands. She had seen the way he shivered. From years of healing, she knew he was losing body heat. Standing up, Sakura walked up to him determinedly. "You're losing body heat, Syaoran."_

_He looked up, bewildered that she would notice such a thing. "Well, there's nothing you can do about it. Go and have a rest."_

"_No." Sakura shook her head. She moved closer to him. "I can share some of my body heat with you. If we don't do this, I'm afraid you'll get very sick. You might even get pneumonia."_

_Syaoran stared at Sakura, lost for words._

"_Syaoran, it's nothing bad, if that's what you're thinking. I'm just trying to prevent you from getting a sickness." Sakura took a step toward him. He didn't flinch or move away. She then reached under the cloak he had on and wrapped her arms around his waist._

_Syaoran felt the heat radiate from Sakura's body. They had made their way to the blankets. Laying down Syaoran slowly wrapped his arms around Sakura. He reached for the other cloak and covered them both._

_Together, in each other's arms, they slowly closed their eyes and gave themselves up to the fatigue._

(_End of flashback_)

"And that's what happened." Sakura finished by telling Tomoyo they had gotten up early and that's why they came back just when the sun was about to come over the hills. She had left out many of the details and had decided not to tell her about them holding each other when they had slept.

"Nothing romantic? None? At all?" Tomoyo covered her face. "Oh! I can't believe you!"

"What would you have me do? Kiss him?"

"Yes!" Tomoyo yelled, throwing up her arms.

Sakura blushed and looked down at her hands. "I-I want my first kiss to be with someone I really like."

Tomoyo turned to her friend. "I can't believe you! You're too…too…argh! I can't even put my frustration into words!"

Sakura smiled. "Sorry to disappoint you, but that's how it went and nothing else can be done about it."

---------------------------------------------------------

"What! That's it! You didn't even try a single move on her!" Eriol yelled his annoyance and dissatisfaction. "Syaoran! What the hell is happening to you! She's your next victim!"

Syaoran looked annoyed, and glared at his best friend. "At least I was able to spend a whole night with her. What about you? You hadn't made as much progress as me. So I don't know why you're complaining."

"Yes, that's because I hadn't an opportunity yet. You had the biggest opportunity right in front of you and you decide to be the nice, shy guy."

"Shut up. I can take as long as I want. No need to rush me. She's a delicate one. You'll see." Syaoran said and smiled.

---------------------------------------------------------

A/N: man…I'm soooo tired! It's one in the morning and I've got school! Ahhh! Sleep! Thanks for the reviews! Love you guys! Good night!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: okay, haven't updated for the longest time. I'm sorry! Lazy person here! Anyway, back to the awesome story!

---------------------------------------------------------

Worthy Love

Chapter 12:

---------------------------------------------------------

An auburn haired beauty walked silently down the dirt trodden road. In her hand was a basket full of freshly picked spring flowers. She was wearing a pretty pink dress, though the weather was still a bit chilly.

"Sakura! What's taking you so long? How can you take two hours just to buy some vegetables?"

Sakura turned around and gazed into dark amethyst orbs. "Oh! Tomoyo!"

"Don't you 'Oh! Tomoyo!' me! I-"

Sakura laughed and said, "I know that you were worried. Sorry. I…um…I wanted to look for a present for you. Today is the day of your birth, is it not?"

This time, it was Tomoyo's turn to laugh. "Ha-ha! Very funny, Sakura. Next week is the day of my birth. Don't act like you got the…wait. Don't tell me." Tomoyo saw the disappointed look that was upon Sakura's face. It clashed with embarrassment as Tomoyo burst out laughing once more. "You really thought that it was today?"

Sakura looked down at her shoes as they all of a sudden became very interesting. Digging part of it into the dirt, Sakura replied, "Umm…yes…? I really did think if was today!" Sakura then looked up and laughed at herself. "I can't believe I got the dates mixed up, again! Ha-ha, I can never remember an important date."

"You can't even remember the day of your own birth if you weren't constantly reminded of it by me."

"Ha-ha, very funny." Sakura said sarcastically as she began walking back to the inn with Tomoyo.

---------------------------------------------------------

Syaoran sat outside waiting for the auburn haired beauty. His plan was all set. All he needed was his victim and everything would be perfect.

He rubbed his hands together, creating friction and warmth. He began blowing his warm, moist breath on his hands.

Sounds of sticks breaking from behind him made him alert. He acted as if he hadn't heard a thing. A familiar fragrance entered his nostrils as he casually leaned on the trunk of the oak tree.

"Syaoran, why are you out here in the cold?" the melodic voice made him cringe with satisfaction.

"Because he wants to freeze to death waiting for a certain someone, didn't you know?"

Syaoran whipped his head in the direction of the female voices, alarmed at what the second one had said.

"Tomoyo." He narrowed his eyes as he inspected the young maiden with long dark amethyst hair.

Tomoyo smiled and flicked a piece of a hair behind her shoulder with her fingers. "Syaoran." Her tone was that of affection and mischief, one that matched Eriol's perfectly.

The thought brought shivers to Syaoran as he imagined having two Eriols. Deciding to ignore the affectionate tone of Tomoyo, he turned his full attention to the young woman waiting at Tomoyo's side.

A sly smile appeared on his visage. "Sakura." He made an exquisite bow, crossing his right arm at his waist and bending over fluidly.

"Umm…Syaoran…?"

Tomoyo's delighted smile broadened as she watched Syaoran flirt with her long time best friend. Knowing Sakura, she thought to help the situation. "I'll take my leave." She turned to Sakura and quickly grabbed the herbs and vegetables inside the yellow basket before Sakura could protest. Giving Sakura a hard look and then a little nudge, she made her way to the door. Turning back, she said quickly, "Take your time, children! There's no curfew!" and went in.

This last bit made Syaoran blush, figuring that Tomoyo knew. Sakura on the other hand, had a very blank expression on her features.

"What's she talking about?" Sakura asked, confused.

Syaoran shook his head a bit, sighing. Walking up to Sakura, he snatched up her hand with stealth. "Come with me."

"What?" Sakura stumbled behind him, trying to follow as best she could. He led her through dense trees, following an unknown trail, even to her. It was so dark, Sakura couldn't help tripping and falling. The white crystal moon was the only source of light.

Once they were far enough, Syaoran stopped and let go of Sakura's hand. Cold air rushed to the warmth they had created as he took a few steps forward.

He had lied. He didn't have a plan or anything. To be honest, he was just going to make it up as he went.

Turning around, he watched Sakura shiver in the cold, the pale moon light glittering off her beautiful sharp features. Her emerald eyes seemed to glow even greener as she stared back at him.

"Syaoran?"

"Sakura. Uh…I…um…just wanted to show you how beautiful the stars are! Look!" He pointed up and pretended to gaze at them with pleasure. What he saw amazed him. Never had he thought the stars could look this beautiful. Their soft light glowed wonderfully, contrasting the dark night blanket of the sky. The brilliance of it made him speechless.

Sakura looked up and gasped. "Beautiful…" She whispered.

His gaze traveled to her face. "Yeah. Beautiful beyond compare." Yet, he wasn't talking about the stars.

Sakura took her eyes off the starry sky and smiled into amber eyes. "Syaoran, you didn't have to bring me all the way out here. The view from the inn would have been the same."

Syaoran scratched behind his head. "Yeah, I know, but I thought that being away from all the noise would be better, also."

They stared at one another for a moment too long. Sakura shifted her gaze back up as she felt warm heat travel across her cheeks.

A slight breaking sound of the stick under Syaoran's foot sent Sakura looking back at him. His stride was slow, but his advance toward her was nothing less.

Sakura looked up at him as he came closer, covering the distance between them. She backed away slowly, only to have her back rest against one of the many trees around them.

"Syaoran?"

He came up close, too close. Her eyes traveled to his lips as he advanced even closer. She leaned back further. Sakura couldn't help, but gaze back into those dark mysterious amber orbs of his. Falling deeper into his amber eyes, she never wanted to look away again, yet a part of her made her shut her eyes.

His warm breath brushed against her chin and neck.

---------------------------------------------------------

A/N: okay! Going to stop there! I'll let you guys fantasize the rest. Until the next update!

Please review!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: okay, since I got some reviews, I decided to update this one fast. I hope you guys will enjoy this one. So…get ready! Onto the story!

---------------------------------------------------------

Worthy Love

Chapter 13:

---------------------------------------------------------

Sakura felt her heart gallop. It felt like it was going to jump right out of her chest. She was sure the hard thumping of her heart was both audible and visible.

She felt some strands of auburn hair tickle her cheeks softly as his warm rapid breaths came ever closer.

---------------------------------------------------------

Syaoran slowly advanced, studying her structure and beauty as if she was a fallen angel. Her white smooth complex made his heart beat forever faster as he neared her, able to feel her body heat. Her breaths came out quicker as she closed her shiny emerald eyes. A smile tugged at the corner of his lips as she leaned back a ways, perfect for him to lean in.

Syaoran placed his right hand near her head as he leaned in, supporting the weight of his body. He studied her lips, licking his own. Her natural glossy lips were pink and full. A slight blush covered her strong cheek bones as the cold crispiness of the wind blew against them.

_Leaning in, Syaoran lowered his lids, covering his amber orbs from view. Lips met lips as Syaoran softly brushed his against hers. The soft smoothness of them took away his thoughts the moment they touched as he tasted the sweetness of her cherry blossom lips._

_He felt gentle slender arms wrap around his neck, her long fingered hands grasping his messing chestnut hair, ruffling it even more._

_Syaoran slipped his left hand around her back as he lightly leaned against her small, slender frame._

_He broke away from her to take a few more kisses, gasping as breathlessly as she was. They're gaze met, never leaving one another as they stood there motionless in the star and moon lit sky. The beauty of the dark night sky reflected in Sakura's emerald eyes as Syaoran stared lovingly into them, never taking his eyes away._

_A smile slowly revealed itself upon her lips when they had finally regained their normal breathing._

_Syaoran smiled back as he watched her take a step toward him, closing the tiny space between their figures. She reached up and rested both her arms on his strong, squared shoulders, pulling him into yet another kiss._

_Slowly, he gave up to the sweet oblivion of her kiss._

Only, that's only what he wish he had done as he heard himself say calmly, "You've got a feather in your hair." As he reached behind her ear and produced a tiny stainless white feather. The silky smoothness of Sakura's auburn strands brushed lightly against his fingers, leaving a tingling feeling as he pulled the small feather away to show her evidence.

---------------------------------------------------------

Sakura's eyes flew open when she heard what he said. She looked at the white fluffiness of the feather in front of her. The fragile item stood out plainly, it's color contrasting the two fingers.

A rush of heat soared across her cheeks as she realized what had happened. The blush darkened as she remembered what she thought was going to happened didn't happen.

Sakura silently thanked the moon and stars as their light winked out from an oncoming cloud.

She smiled pleasantly, trying to make it look like nothing had happened. "Thanks." She said as she took the feather from him and pushed her weightless form off the tree.

Ducking to the right, she walked past him and back into the open field. Just then, the shiny light from the stars and moon decided to show itself from behind the cloud as Sakura turned around to face Syaoran. Placing her hands behind her back, she revealed another grin, this one the truer and joyful smile.

---------------------------------------------------------

Syaoran watched Sakura gracefully walked past him and into the open. As she turned around, soft light from the stars and moon shone brightly upon her, making her seem like an angel. She turned to face him and revealed the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. The carefree and happy smile that said they were content that he longed to have on his own lips.

The smile of the green eyed angel took his breath away.

---------------------------------------------------------

Sakura rushed back to the inn, leaving a breathless Syaoran standing under the tree. Once near the inn, she turned back to the darkness of the forest, a light smile clear upon her visage.

Sakura felt another rush of heat travel through her cheeks as she thought of what almost happened. She opened her grip on the tiny white feather as she gazed down at it. Taking a deep breath, she clutched it tightly and brought it up to her chest, holding it near her heart.

Sakura turned and ran inside the inn, feeling the warmth of the open fire as it blazed widely in the fireplace. A few men sat at tables, drinking light whiskey as they boasted on about tales they heard.

One of the men saw her walk in and stood up, upsetting the stool he sat on and knocking it down. Raising his tankard full of ale, he yelled to her in a slurred voice. "H-hey missy! H-hey missy! Y-you thurr you-young lass! Com-come ere! Me-me wants som-some ore. Br-bring me men ere som-some, too!"

Sakura furrowed her brows in an attempt to hold back her laugh. She raced up the steps to her room before the laugh could tackled her uncontrollably. Laughing while shutting the door to her room, she leaned against it and sighed happily, feeling content for some odd reason.

Sakura observed her room as she stood leaning of the door, unaware that she was still clutching the feather at her chest.

The pink thick blankets spread smoothly across her soft pallet looked comfortable and inviting. The white window-cover fluttered delicately from the tiny opening of her glassed window, caressing the wooden frame.

Her eyes traveled across the room to the only furniture in the room, besides the bed. The smooth wooden desk that was her mother's stood lovely under another winder.

Sakura walked over to it, trailing her finger-tips along the suave, glossy top. Sitting down on the chair that her father had made by his own hands, she rested her cheeks on the oaken desk. The sturdy chair was padded with cotton for the seat and backrest.

"Mother, I'm back." Sakura whispered lightly. "What was it like to fall in love with father?"

Sakura waited a bit longer, though she knew that she would never get a reply. She smiled softly to herself as she thought about the desk being her dairy, her secret journal.

Standing up, she decided to go back downstairs to help Touya and the others.

'_They would be busy, since Yudo decided to open the place back up to lodgers.'_

---------------------------------------------------------

Syaoran smacked his head once more, losing count on the number of times he had smacked his head for doing something other than what he had planned.

"Argh! You stupid, pitiful, useless body! Why would you so something that I didn't direct you to do! Why!" he yelled angrily at himself.

Gripping his fists in frustration, he looked up as he heard a scream that was a bit too familiar.

"Oh, no!"

He ran as fast as his body would allow. "Argh! Stupid body! Stupid legs! Run faster god-dammit! I said run faster!"

Syaoran, who was too busy yelling at his body and legs, didn't see the tree branch. Running straight into the thing, he smacked his head and landed on his back. The force of the smack enlarged his forehead as a large discolored mark appeared. His lungs were completely depleted of air from the hard fall.

Moaning loudly, he opened his eyes.

"Aghhh…damn that tree! It came out of no where!"

In fact, the tree was as thick as trees can grow, the branch almost the same size of Syaoran's body.

Getting up, Syaoran punched the bruised spot.

"Ooowwwwww!" Syaoran said as his hands formed a barrier around the injured area. Cursing under his lips, he took up his run again, heading for the inn.

"I'm coming!" He yelled.

---------------------------------------------------------

A/N: okaaaayyyyy! So what do you guys think? Is it okay?

I hope you guys review! And a big THANKS for those of you who reviewed! I love ya!


	15. Chapter 15

so sorry everyone. this is just a note. the computer is on the fritz and broke down so updating is going to be a problem. hopefully it'll be fixed soon. so sorry everyone.


End file.
